


Marcel and Louis

by stopthetraffic



Series: Marcel and Louis [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), larcel - Fandom, marcel and louis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthetraffic/pseuds/stopthetraffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cute little larcel story, i wrote this a while ago, it might be not A03 quality, but it's cute and you'll get through it in an hour i bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis’ POV  
I looked around the library, finding a spot in the corner and hurrying over to the table before anyone stole it. I sat down in my secluded corner, spreading out my books and plugging in my earphones. I nodded my head to the beat of a song, starting to scribble down the questions, before pausing to think of the formulas to get the answer.  
I was so absorbed into my work and music that I didn’t notice someone else sit down opposite me. A loud sob broke me from concentration making me look up, it was that nerd in my maths class.   
Marcel.  
I looked back down quickly, ignoring him and turning down my music really low.  
As time passed, my curiosity took over as I kept looking up at him, studying his face and hair, he had oversized glasses on and I noticed that his hair was combed to the side awkwardly like it always was. I knew what he looked like from the constant teasing he received from the other boys in my maths class, maybe that’s why he was crying. I suddenly felt bad for him, I mean he was just an average human being I couldn’t help but watch the sad sobs escape from him, removing his glasses every so often to wipe his eyes.  
Even though it was social suicide to be seen with him I had to do something. I sighed as I tore out a piece of paper from my book, scribbling down the words ‘everything alright?’ I took one look up at him again before shoving the sheet towards him.   
He peered up at the sheet and then looked up at me. I watched his green eyes dart back down at the sheet, confusion etched into his features. He timidly swiped the paper from me, scribbling down an answer and slowly pushing it back.  
I picked it up, reading his answer: ‘why do you care’  
This somehow infuriated me, I was only being nice and he isn’t even open to take the nice gesture. ‘I was trying to be nice, you assbutt’  
I shoved it back, a little pissed at the moment, returning back to my work to finish the last question.  
I finished writing the last part of the equation, shutting my book and packing up my things. I stood up from my chair, letting it glide back on the thick blue carpet, being delayed as Marcel quickly slid the sheet to my side, retracting his arms quickly. I paused, reading his message: ‘sorry and thank you, people aren’t very nice to me often, I thought it was a prank.’   
Even though I was a closet gay, I wasn’t the most popular guy in school, I mean I had Vanessa and Zoe who knew some popular kids and our little group got invited to most social events. I mean, I wasn’t a mean guy but right now I had to make a decision though, I reached over for his pen, scribbling down my number and telling him if he needed any support I’d help. Then I walked out, finding my mates and sitting down with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im just going to upload in a bunch.

“Louis where were you? We were looking for you everywhere.” Ally asked.  
“Library, I was studying” I told her, she nodded. Going back to her phone and scrolling through something.  
“Omg, guys look” Ally gasped.  
Vanessa, Zoe and Stan looked up.  
“What?” Vanessa asked.   
Ally shoved her phone in Vanessa’s face, I watched on as she gasped, showing Zoe and Stan before handing her phone back.  
“What is it guys?” I asked through a mouthful of my sandwich.  
“You and Marcel, really?” Zoe’s mouth gaped open.   
“Well, I couldn’t just leave him crying” I told them.  
They all knew I was gay and they were sworn to secrecy.  
Vanessa let out a stressed sigh, dropping her head forward.  
“Social suicide in human form Lou” she spoke.  
“I know I know, but he was crying, I felt bad for him”   
\--  
I had been lectured for the rest of the day, I felt sorry for Marcel, he needed a friend and I wanted to be his friend. I was in the middle of a 2 way lecture from Vanessa and Zoe on why he was not to be seen with me.  
“He’s weird and awkward” They both finished off at the same time.   
They looked at eachother for a moment, doing some weird smile and then returning back to me. Sometimes I wondered if those two had been separated at birth, they got along so well it was crazy, we had actually given them a shipping name Zanessa. They of course called it bullshit and told us to piss off. Typical.  
The sound of the ringing bell snapped me out of the thoughts, I immediately picked up my books and bag, heading out the classroom door and walking home.  
I opened the door and said hello to my parents before running upstairs to escape them. Now there was nothing to do.  
Marcels POV  
I kept staring at the sheet while I walked home, why did he give me his number, a prank? Maybe, I mean it could just be some horrid trick. I walked through my door, saying hi to mum and walking upstairs. Ok I’ll call him, but what do I say? He said call if I needed any support, but I was alright at the moment, hmm I needed an excuse, movies? No that would sound like a date, he wasn’t gay like me, that would be weird. The upcoming Maths test? Maybe, but what could I say?   
\--  
I picked up the card I had written out, taking some deep breaths as I dialled his number, holding my breath and reading over it one more time, it held the conversation I was going to hold right in a few moments.  
“Hello?” he answered. Oh my it’s really him. I fumbled for the card again, dropping it and quickly snatching it up.  
“H-hey Louis, It’s Marcel, I-I saw you studying for the upcoming maths test and well, I uh was wondering, maybe if you wanted to… study with me?” I rushed as he answered the phone.  
“Uhm… Sure, maybe you could help me out a bit, I’m stuck on chapter 5” he answered.   
Wait what?  
“Actually, how about you come over now, like if you’re not busy, and maybe we could study at my place” he spoke.  
“A-Alright, U-uhm could I get your address?” I spoke nervously.  
“Sure, I’ll text you it” he spoke.  
“Ok, bye”  
“Bye”   
I hung up, getting his details a few seconds later. Oh my lord Jesus Christ I held his address.  
I peered into the mirror assessing my look, I mean my hair didn’t look that bad, though people like my sister thought it looked terrible even though I liked it this way, combed down to the side where it wouldn’t get in my face. But the glasses, I was as blind as a bat, I needed these, I smoothed down my vest and beige slacks, I hadn’t been bothered to buy clothes for myself so I made do with what I had, most of my clothes were my uncles hand-me-downs.  
“Mum, I’m going out” I shouted as my feet padded.   
She rushed out quickly from the kitchen, a spatula in her hand, a confused and perplexed look on her face.  
“What?”   
I repeated my statement.  
Her bottom lip trembled and she rushed towards me to bring me tightly to her chest.  
“My baby made a friend” she cooed.   
“Mum” I whined, I pushed myself away, smoothing down my hair.  
She still held onto me, kissing my forehead and telling me to text when I arrived there.  
“Do you need a lift honey?” she asked.  
“I can walk, it’s not that far” I reassured her, not wanting to look like a loser who relied on their mum to drop them off in front of a cool guy like Louis.   
But then considering I spent most of my time inside, this was a milestone for my mum.  
“Ok, Bye baby” she called out as I set out to walk to Louis’ place.  
The weather wasn’t too bad today and the sun was out and a little hot but there was a nice breeze to compensate.  
I reached his door, I’m hope it’s his address, I double checked and texted mum that I was there before looking up at the door, okay marcel you can do it, just raise your hand.  
I tapped on the dark cherry wood, making sure I didn’t drop my books in the process. The door opened, Louis’ friendly face appearing in front of me.  
“Marcel” Louis breathed looking relieved. “Hey” he smiled, welcoming me in.  
He had a cool house and what seemed like two brothers playing Fifa or some football game on an x-box.   
“Come on up to my room” He told me, walking up the stairs, he opened up a white door, before walking into his room.  
“Nice room” I complimented looking around the interior, it was somewhat messy as I looked around the room, taking it all in, there was a desk in the corner with a swivel chair that was facing out to the side and a few posters of the fray and the script, my sister listened to them, they were quite good.  
“Thanks, Vanessa actually designed it for me, she’s quite the artist.”  
I didn’t know who Vanessa was but I assumed that she was a friend of Louis’.  
He flopped down on his double bed, patting the spot next to him, wait was I supposed to sit next to him? I climbed on hesitantly, laying down my books on front of the shared room between us.  
“Ok, so I got some snacks and just tell me if you want a drink” he smiled, opening one of his books.  
“Can you help me with these?” he asked, pointing to an equation, it was a simple quadratic trinomial equation; you just had to get the hang of it.  
“Of course” I answered. “Now, with quadratic trinomials…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment :)

After an hour of lollies and drinks he finally managed to get the hang of it.  
“See, you did it” I smiled at him as he dropped his pen on the paper, sitting up into a cross legged position like me.  
“Thanks” he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me tight.  
I froze instantly, confused and happy, he’s hugging me? Is this real? He smelt nice, and his hair was soft against my cheek and his biceps were huge wow…  
“T-that’s alright” I stuttered, patting his back softly snapping out of my daze, was he gay as well? I think I’m getting a small gay vibe from him.  
“Ok, now lets play a few icebreakers, you first” he shot at me, raising a handful of lollies to his mouth.  
“Alright, uhm…when’s your birthday?” I asked to start it off.  
“Christmas eve” he smiled.  
“Your turn” I spoke, grabbing a few skittles in my hand, picking out a few to eat.  
“Ok, Marcel, uh…whats your full name?” he asked.  
“Marcel Harry Styles”   
He let out a cute giggle.  
“That sounds like a posh clothing brand” he laughed.  
I laughed along, I guess it does.  
“Ok, are you straight or gay?” I asked, wanting to get it out in the clear.  
His demeanour shifted quickly, slightly frightened blue eyes meeting mine.  
“Um, I…uh well…”  
“It’s okay if you’re gay, I mean I’m gay so…” I smiled awkwardly, trying to make him feel at ease.  
“Oh really? Me too” he brought me into another hug, his feather light hair ticking at my cheek again making me melt, I cautiously let my arms bring him a little closer.  
“I thought you were straight Marcel, what a nice surprise” Louis whispered into my ear.  
“Yeah, me too Louis” I smiled, feeling him grin into my shoulder, making me grin.  
\--  
We played a few more games before I decided it was getting dark and I needed to return home.  
“Well I should be going” I told him.  
“Right, yeah, it’s getting dark, maybe I could walk with you so nothing happens right?” he suggested.  
“Well, if your parents don’t mind…” I trailed off.  
“I’ll ask them right now” he smiled, running into the kitchen.  
I was left standing alone in the hallway, while he searched for them.  
“Hey, your that nerd from school, what the fuck are you doing here” his brothers sneered walking up to me.  
“I-I was helping Louis with his maths revision” I stuttered out.  
“Yeah, I remember you, you’re that little twat in our maths class, always sitting at the front like a little bitch” the other spoke harshly, prodding my shoulder harshly.  
I was scared, but they wouldn’t hurt me right? This is a family home, their parents would yell at them.  
“I just remembered I got something for you”   
I frowned at their comment, soon being winded as their fist slammed into my stomach, knocking me breathless onto the ground.  
“Pathetic”  
A small tear drop fell out of my eye, causing them to laugh as they walked away. I hunched forward into a foetal position as I held my stomach, trying to catch my breath back, wiping my glasses on my vest.  
“Shit Marcel what the hell”   
Louis quickly helped me up, resting me against the wall as he collected my books off the floor.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, peering up at me with one hand on my shoulder.  
“Mhmm” I groaned as a yes.  
“It was my brothers wasn’t it?” he asked, gritting his teeth.  
“Y-yeah” I groaned again.  
“Are you alright to walk, do you want to stay longer?” he asked.  
“I think I’ll be alright” I murmured.   
\--  
“I’m so sorry that happened” he apologised again as we walked to my place.   
“It’s alright Louis, really” I reassured him, I took my books from his hands, continuing to walk.  
We walked in silence until we reached my place.  
“Alright, this is where I live, so I’ll maybe see you tomorrow or something? I don’t know”  
He nodded, smiling at me.  
“Bye Marcel!” he called out, waving back as he started walking back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa’s POV  
I was distracted from Tumblr as a Skype message popped up from: Sassmasta.  
Of course, Louis. I accepted it, being surprised as a four way convo started, between Ally, Louis, Zoe and Stan.  
“Wow” I mumbled, confused.  
“MARCEL IS GAY!” Ally screamed.  
I had my earphones, hissing as Ally’s comment blasted through my ears.  
“Ow” I groaned, un-plugging them from my computer and testing my ears.  
“Alright, what?” I asked.  
“Louis invited Marcel over and found out he’s gay!” Ally shouted.  
“He’s a nice guy!” Louis protested.  
“Alright, you have my blessing Lou” I spoke, blowing him a kiss.  
“What? Just like that, I thought you were gonna give him a hard time, I waited so long for you to rant, and now, nothing.” Stan whined.  
“Well, he’s gay, you know I have a soft spot.” I told him.  
“Me too you faggot” Zoe spoke.  
“Haha suck it Stan!” Louis shouted, pumping his fists into the air for victory.  
*Next day*  
I got ready for school, putting on my stupid uniform and leaving my tie low. I said bye to my mum and walked out, stopping on the way for a hot chocolate, I hated coffee and it didn’t wake me up anyway so I waited in line for my white chocolate hot chocolate.  
“Marcel, the twat what are you doing here?”   
That sounded like Louis’ brothers, I knew both of them when they were still nice and reasonable, but as we ascended into high school they changed and got stupid, not like they already were, but they played football and were close for a scholarship to a sports University.  
“Getting a cupcake”  
I quickly peeked to the convo, grimacing as Louis’ two brothers towered over Marcel, judging by his posture at the moment I could tell that Marcel would be taller than them by a few centimetres, but at the moment, he had shrunken down, his knees looked like they were about to buckle, god I had to do something, I ordered my white chocolate hot chocolate before turning on my heel sharply to them, calling out to catch their attention.  
“Boys, what are you doing here?” my voice was raised, catching them off guard.  
They spun around, giving a chance for Marcel to run away.  
“Vanessa, fancy meeting you here” Daniel spoke.  
He attempted to hook his arm around my waist, being rudely shoved off and away.  
“White chocolate hot chocolate?!” the lady at the counter called out.  
I walked over, taking my beverage and walking out past them.  
I pulled my hair down around my neck in the cold morning air, spotting a figure up ahead, I could tell by his ‘harry high pants’ and awkward posture that it was Marcel, I had to talk to him, about his relationship with Louis, if he hurt Louis he would get a mouthful from me.   
I had experienced Louis after a breakup and it was quite stressful, and painful for me. He would bawl his eyes out on my bed while I handed him tissues, he was worse than me. All I did was eat a whole tub of Ben and Jerrys and then I was fine.  
I didn’t want to yell at him to wait up in case he got scared so I started running. My bag made it awkward and so did the fact that I was trying not to spill my hot chocolate.  
I was absolutely puffed by the time I reached him, gripping his arm and telling him to stop.  
He looked so scared, being suddenly jerked back by his bag when he thought he was safe.  
“Ok Marcel… you and I...need to have a chat…about Louis” I puffed, resting my weight onto my thighs and taking deep breaths. I caught my breath a little, standing up straight and sipping from my cup.  
“Alright, lets walk, now first off, if you do ever end up in a relationship with Louis, just don’t hurt him.” I told Marcel.  
He nodded, not saying anything as he fiddled with his fingers.  
“Ok, that’s all, he told me you were gay, so just keep in mind that I won’t hurt you in anyway, and if I do, I’m sorry” I told him.  
“R-really?” he asked.  
“Of course, people shouldn’t be hated on for who they like, and love is love, it shouldn’t be confined by something as silly as what gender you are”  
“O-oh, ok thank you” he spoke quietly, smiling as he ducked his head down, hands holding onto his bag straps.  
Louis’ POV  
The bell for lunch rang and I got my books and left class, heading to the quad and found a spot on the grass to sit. I spotted Marcel and Vanessa heading over towards me. She was chatting with him, well she was probably ranting about something. She looked like she was.  
“Hey Louis” Marcel smiled at me.  
“Marcel” I grinned, smiling with my teeth..  
His presence somehow lifted my mood, my grin on my face, spreading like wildfire.  
I was starting to like Marcel.  
Zoe came to join us.  
“Hey where’s Stan and Ally?” she asked.  
“I don’t know, he mentioned something about…um” she frowned, looking up to the sky. “Something” Vanessa trailed off, trying to remember. “Nah forgot” she shrugged her shoulders, returning to her food and eating.  
“So, guys, guess what?!” Zoe told everyone. “My parents are out for the weekend, so I was maybe thinking a sleepover?”  
Marcel’s POV  
I was so happy to finally being sitting with people, Vanessa had practically taken me under her wing, she was so nice and protective, she didn’t seem to judge me at all, I loved it, she was fine with everything.  
“You free?”  
Zoe’s voice snapped me out from my thoughts.  
“Sorry, I missed that, could you repeat?” I asked.  
“My parents are out for the weekend and I’m having a sleepover, do you want to come?” she asked.  
“W-wait, like at your place?” I stuttered.   
Was this a prank?  
“C’mon, it’ll be fun Marcel, I’ll be there too” Louis smiled at me, his eyes crinkling at the end.  
Wow he was cute.  
“I think I’ll go”   
“Yay! Ok just come after school on Friday, you guys can help me set up the beds and we can get pizza and movie snacks.”


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe’s POV  
I had found out that Stan and Ally were both busy with family issues and so it was just me, Vanessa, Marcel and Louis.  
Vanessa came straight home with me and we were on the topic of Marcel.  
“I think he’s cute, like in a little clueless lamb kind of way” she spoke.  
“Yeah, he needs a social life”  
She nodded, agreeing with me, Vanessa understood me perfectly, there were a few disagreements with food, but really, when it came to food, she will eat just about anything, as long as it looks alright she’ll eat it.  
We reached my house, stopping out the front as I slung my bag to my front, still keeping it on one shoulder. I dug around in the front pocket for my keys,   
“Alright, we need to make room” I told her.  
She dumped her bags next to mine, helping me lift up the coffee table and carrying it over to the far side of the room to make space for the air mattress.  
We cleared most of the furniture except for the two couches, putting the batteries in torches to look down in the basement. I had a horror movie type of basement, concrete walls and floors and a light that can be turned on with a rope.  
We stood outside the door, the door wide open to reveal the three stairs that lead into darkness.  
“You go first” I told her, pushing slightly on her shoulder.  
“No way, are you stupid? you go first” she retaliated, twisting her shoulder back to grip mine.  
We started bickering, until we heard a knock at the door.  
“How about Louis does it” I told her.  
“Yeah, sounds good” she grinned running to the door.  
Marcel’s POV  
Vanessa opened the door, greeting us, suddenly she clung onto Louis.  
“So, um your bed is down in the basement and me and Zoe are too chicken to get it” she grinned up at him.  
“So we decided you could get it, alright bye!” Zoe grinned hugely, pulling him down to the basement, I followed on, I was pushed into the room too, stumbling down three stairs before regaining my balance, arms out wide to scan for any objects in front of me.  
“L-Louis?” I stuttered.  
“Right here”   
It was pitch black and I couldn’t see, I fumbled around, feeling someone stumble into my chest.  
“Wow, your tall” Louis’ voice sounded from just below me. “I never noticed” he laughed.  
Wow his laugh was gorgeous.  
“Oh, yeah, here’s a torch!”  
We were both plunged into light before a source of light was thrown into the room.  
I saw Louis dash for the torch before I was plunged into darkness again, the little torch being the only source of light. I aimlessly walked towards it, bumping into Louis, I muttered a sorry as he flashed me in the eye.  
I was blinded for a second as the light blinded my vision for a few moments.  
“I’m sorry Marcel” Louis apologised.  
“Could I hold the torch?” I asked.  
“Right, yeah, sure” he spoke, handing it to me, a little ashamed.  
I quickly shone it in his eyes, laughing as he mirrored my earlier actions. I quickly looked around for the air mattress, being surprised as a body jumped onto my back, legs twisting around my waist and arms being slung around my shoulders. I dropped the torch in surprise, letting out a little squeak of shock and instantly supporting his legs.  
“You little devil” his tone held a hint of laughter, reassuring me that I was not at fault.  
I could actually hear his breathing, he was so close, his aftershave practically barricading around me, my thoughts drifting around.  
“Hey, could you bend down so I could get the torch?” he asked.  
“Shine it in my face and I’ll drop you” I threatened.  
“Alright, alright.” He laughed.  
I bent down, picking it up and handing it to him.  
“Ok, now let’s look for this mattress” he spoke.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched Louis pump up the mattress with an air pump, his huge biceps becoming prominent and bold. I soon discovered that it was a double mattress, which means we would have to share.   
\--  
“Alright, we now start the movie marathon.” Zoe grinned, she took out the first cd.  
***  
After Ratatouille, Lord of the Rings, Titanic and Love Actually, I was so tired. My head kept falling forward as I attempted to keep myself upright on my elbows. I took a quick look around whilst Mean Girls was on, Zoe was asleep and Vanessa looked like she was about to drop off.   
Eh, everyone is asleep anyway.  
I took the weight off my elbows, resting my head down on my pillow and closing my eyes. I opened them as I felt the air mattress move around, Louis’ blue eyes coming into view.   
“Good night” he whispered.  
I smiled at him. Not saying anything due to fatigue, I watched his eyes close.  
“Night” I whispered back. Feeling flattered as a smile appeared on his face, I took my glasses off, placing them next to the air mattress.  
Louis was so cute.  
Zoe’s POV  
I was an early riser so I was the first one up, smiling sleepily at the two bodies that were cuddled into each other on the air mattress. The definite outline of their legs tangled together through the thin sheets. I looked over to Vanessa who had stuck her feet out at the bottom of her sheets, she had a habit of doing that.  
I wandered into the kitchen, looking around for the bottle of pancake mix. I swear we had some, I bought the container yesterday.  
“What are you looking for?” Vanessa’s voice asked, followed by a yawn.  
“Pancake mix” I told her.  
“I’ll sit and watch” she said.  
Marcel’s POV  
The cold air surrounded me as I desperately tried to continue my slumber. I shifted the covers around me, suddenly realising that someone’s arms were wrapped around me. Should I open my eyes? Maybe it was a dream?  
I opened one eye, this wasn’t a dream, this was real. My eyes widened as Louis was asleep, right in front of me. Oh my gosh. I took in all his features, his tanned god-like skin, his ruffled morning-hair, his thin lips and cute button nose. I breathed in his perfection.  
He smelt like bed, and laundry and some of his left over aftershave, he smelt like something I’d like to wake up to every morning.   
“Marcel stop staring” he croaked out.  
His husky voice caught me off guard, my body jolting slightly at the shock. The blue in his eyes were revealed to me as they blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, smiling sleepily.  
“Hey, your glasses, why don’t you need them?” he asked softly after a few moments.  
“I’m really short sighted” I mumbled.  
I felt his figure lean over me, his subtle six pack pressing to my stomach, oh, and his manhood, oh my, don’t think about it, don’t think about his dick, stop thinking about his dick, I think my cheeks were heating up.  
His face came back, his body, leaning over mine, he retrieved his desired object and leant back onto one arm which supported his head. He placed something cold on my face, the sides fitting over my ears. My vision focused, Louis’ face in front of me evening out.  
“You’re so cute with your glasses” he smiled.  
My cheeks blazed up a little more, I could feel them burning now.  
“Awh” we were both distracted as a feminine voice sounded out from the door.  
We were greeted to the image of Vanessa and Zoe staring at us, sappy expressions on their faces.  
“We’re making pancakes” Vanessa smiled.  
“I love pancakes!” I exclaimed.  
“We’ll be in the kitchen” Zoe and Vanessa quickly rushed out of the room.  
Louis’ POV  
I watched Marcel eat pancakes, he was such a dork but he was so cute and adorable at the same time, he stabbed at his pancake again, trying to raise it to his mouth before it slipped off the fork again.  
“Ok, we’ve run outta mix so leave some for us” Zoe told us.  
“Kay sure” I nodded. Looking to the pile of pancakes, there’s no way they could finish all of that even if they tried.  
\--  
They had finished the pancakes, it was amazing at how much they could actually eat, well how much Vanesa could eat damn, what she could eat on an empty stomach was amazing.   
“And I’m full” Vanessa huffed, leaning back into her chair.  
“Well, considering you ate most of the pancakes on the plate…” Zoe started.  
“No one else wanted them” she retaliated, huffing.   
I laughed, intercepting the conversation at an early point before they started to bicker.   
“You ate most of them don’t deny it” I told her.  
She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.  
“So, anyway, how did everyone sleep?” I asked changing the subject.  
“Well, I know you and Marcel seemed to sleep pretty well” Zoe giggled.  
“I slept alright” Marcel spoke up.  
“That’s because Louis wrapped you in his arms” Vanessa cooed, ruffling his hair.  
I watched his cheeks flush red, ducking his head down to hide the blush.   
“Leave him alone you two, Marcel, lets go” I took his hand, leading him out of the room.  
“Aw spoil sport”


	7. Chapter 7

Marcel’s POV  
I got ready for school, putting on my uniform, our uniform was great, there was a whole range to wear, vests and pants and button up tops and skirts. I liked the vests and pants, they were most comfortable.  
I slicked my hair to the side to keep up a neat appearance, cleaning my glasses lens. And washing my face before trotting downstairs to go to school.  
“Marcel darling!” my mum shouted as I headed out the door.  
“Yes mum?” I asked.  
“You forgot your lunch” she smiled handing me a paper bag with my food in it, I had planned to buy my lunch today but my mum spoilt me.  
“Oh, thanks mum” I kissed her cheek, taking off my backpack and placing the bag on the top of all my things.  
“You’re such a baby” my sister remarked, walking past me.  
“Ok, have fun darling! I love you” my mum smiled.  
“Bye mum! Love you too” I gave her a quick hug before I started my walk to school.  
\--  
I stopped by at the coffee shop, trying to catch Vanessa so I could walk with her. The first thing I noticed was the back of Vanessa’s head, she was receiving a mouthful from Louis’ two older brothers whom I had learnt the names of, Daniel and James.   
James prodded her shoulder, I watched her stumble back. Surprise written over her face, her eyebrows raised slowly, a flash of fear crossing over their faces.  
I took a seat near them but I kept out of their eyesight, eavesdropping onto their conversation.  
She prodded James in the shoulder back, slapping him in the face, spitting something out at him, she looked so pissed.   
“Don’t. You. Dare. Touch. Me” she ground her teeth.   
“You can’t tell me what to do” James retorted, smirking knowingly to his brother, ugh they are pigs I can’t believe Louis is related to them.  
I watched her punch him with her right fist making his head turn. She brought her knee up to his crotch and I even winced at her actions, that looked like it hurt so much. She happily turned on her heel and walked off, I followed her.   
I wasn’t able to catch up to her before she reached school and I caught Louis heading to the library with books. I changed my path and wandered after him like a lost puppy.  
Louis’ POV  
I sat down at a library table, sitting my books down and opening my maths book. I smiled as I spotted Marcels handwriting, neat arrows pointed to some of my notes with a few reminders written down.   
“Oops…hi” his geeky voice sounded out from in front of me, as he caught himself from stumbling over a chair, he pulled it out and sat down, hands clasped together in front of him.  
I grinned at his presence, smiling at him, his voice hadn’t yet matured and it was still at a high pitched tone, just like mine, but mine wasn’t getting deeper at all.   
“I was just trying to get some studying in before the test, mum’ll kill me if I fail.” I furrowed my eyebrows together in a frown.  
“D-do you want any help?” he asked curiously.  
“Yes please” I smiled.   
He clumsily shuffled his chair over to my side, peering over to my work and quickly pointing out a mistake.  
\--  
“That test was so hard” I whined.   
“I know right, oh my god the last question, what even” Ally groaned.  
“I’ll get a D if I’m lucky” Stan sighed exasperated.  
Marcel stayed quiet, eating his recess in silence. Vanessa and Zoe were laughing at some inside joke.  
“Red” Vanessa snickered.  
“Tree’s” Zoe chortled.  
They both burst into laughter, while we all judged them silently. Honestly they had so many inside jokes it was crazy, most of them were inappropriate jokes that nobody else got, but yet they never failed to laugh at them.   
Once they calmed down we all discussed the Maths test.  
I was almost sure now I was going to fail again, I had already identified 5 questions I had lost marks on.  
“Hey, I’m sure you did fine Louis” a soft voice spoke, a reassuring hand rubbing my shoulder.  
I looked up at Marcel, his sincere smile spread onto his face. He had a dimple on his left cheek, deeply indented into his face that I hadn’t noticed before.  
I cheekily poked his dimple, causing him to blush and look away, somewhat embarrassed. His cheeks flushed pink, a huge embarrased grin on his face as he tried to avoid eye contact with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis’ POV  
I sat in Drama with Zoe, she was in the middle of an assignment due next period while I was sorting out my life.  
“I don’t know if I like him” I leant back in my chair, running my hands through my hair.  
“Kay” she hummed, leaning forward to scribble down a paragraph.  
“I mean, he’s so cute and adorable” I squished my cheeks in my hands.  
“That’s great” she hummed again.  
“But what if I hurt him emotionally?” I asked, suddenly worried. “Like maybe I’m not good for him, we’ve only known eachother for a short amount of time”   
“That sucks” she muttered.  
I started to ramble while she listened on.   
“I guess I really do like him, don’t I?” I concluded.  
“Sure” she answered, not taking her eyes off her work.  
“Were you even paying attention?” I asked.  
“Something about liking Marcel?” she glanced up at me momentarily.  
“Geez” I sighed.  
“Done!” she exclaimed, leaning back and sighing in relief, elbows propped up on the back of the chair as she reclined in her seat, crossing her legs.  
\--  
Ally’s POV  
I sat in Visual Design with Vanessa, we were working on a painting, it was part of the criteria to do a painting of our names in special letters from the Art Noveau time period.   
She was leaning in very close, inspecting the detail as she tried so desperately not to stuff up. I on the other hand was still trying to get a colour palette sorted out, I couldn’t get two colours that were complimentary that I liked and that went well together.   
I looked up as Marcel entered the room, what was he doing here? I watched as he handed a note to Mrs Liep the oldest woman alive, she had taught my mother when she went to this school, it was crazy.  
I noticed his smile falter as he definitely noticed her stench. It was hard not to, by the way she smokes, everyone knew it. But she tried to cover it up with coffee.   
“Oh a new student, what did you change from?” she spoke, leaning in as a smile appeared on her wrinkled face.  
“PAS”  
“Oh yes, lovely, you came just in time, we just started to work on a simple design, sit down”  
“Vanessa, show Marcel what to do, since you’re ahead of everyone?” the teacher asked her.  
“Yeah, sure” Vanessa smiled.   
She made room for him on the desk as he sat down next to her, removing his bag from his shoulder and swinging it under the table.  
“Alright Marcel, you’ll need a piece of paper first, there are spare A4 sheets in the back, they should be easy to find” she told him.  
He stood up, navigating his way to the pieces of paper. There were all different sizes of paper in those shelves, there was a whole range of them. He picked out an A4 piece and returned back to the desk.  
“Ok, now, start off with a ruler, do you have a ruler?”  
Vanessa helped him get started, and sitting back in her seat once he was in the middle of his work.   
“Make sure the letters stretch out to the sides” she reminded.  
He nodded, quickly rubbing out his current letter.  
\--  
Marcel work quietly throughout the lesson, ignoring all the mean, snide comments that were thrown at him, he was going strong, but he looked like he was close to cracking, it was when someone ‘accidently’ spilled paint on his sweater that he looked like he was about to cry.   
It caught Vanessa’s attention too, a hateful glare sent almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis’ POV  
“Louis, you’ve improved” the teacher told me as she handed my maths test to me.  
I quickly snatched it, curiosity taking over me.  
I nearly squealed at the big red 75% at the top of the page. I looked back to Marcel who was tucking his sheet into a folder before stuffing it in his bag.  
The teacher exited the room, telling everyone she’d be back in a few minutes as she needed to get something.  
“Hey nerd!”  
I turned as he was picked up by the scruff of his vest. Like a little kitten being picked up by its mother.   
“Empty out his bag!” Brad ordered Daniel and James, I watched my brothers rip out Marcels notebooks and things, this had to stop, I stood up out of my chair and strode towards them.  
Marcel was struggling to get to his bag, arms reached out as he tried to grab for his belongings, a fist in the stomach, delaying him as he choked out a whimper.   
“Leave him alone” I yelled out, anger rising in the pit of my stomach I sunk my nails into Brads arm, ripping Marcel free, I held him protectively in my arms, hand on his hair to keep him still, his posture slouched, so his head rested onto my chest.  
“Why do you care?” Brad spat.  
“Just leave him alone, pick on someone who can pick on you back” I spoke through gritted teeth.  
“Whatever, I was just messing around, people take stuff so seriously, geez”   
He slumped back in his seat, an annoyed, lazy gaze sent my way, my brothers copying him.  
“You alright?” I asked quietly as I helped him pick up his things.  
“Yeah, thanks Lou” he mumbled.  
I ruffled his hair a bit, patting it down and smiling at him. He smiled back, the dimple in his left cheek becoming prominent.  
“I got 75 percent” I whispered as I stood up to give him his test paper, a clear mark of 100%.  
“That’s amazing!” he exclaimed quietly, swallowing me in a hug, his hands pressed firmly into my shoulders, bringing me close to him, I squeezed my arms around him, savouring how he smelt, what cologne was he wearing?  
I let go quickly afterwards as the teacher walked in.  
A few minutes later the bell rang, signalling the end of school.  
I walked with Marcel out of the school gates, soon being ready to part ways as we neared our different locations.  
“H-hey Louis?” Marcel spoke up.  
“Yeah?” I asked.  
“Do, you maybe wanna come over to my place today?” he asked.  
“Yeah, of course” I smiled at him, following his lead.  
***  
I walked with Marcel all the way to his place, greeting his mum who seemed overjoyed at my presence.  
Marcel was so embarrassed.  
“Sorry about my mum, she’s just happy, that I’ve invited someone over” he apologised.  
“That’s quite fine with me” I chuckled.  
He shut the door to his room, flopping down onto his bed.  
“So this is my room”  
I looked around his room.  
“Is that a Kermit the frog poster?” I asked, staring at the back of his door.  
I watched him sit up, his cheeks ablaze in embarrassment.  
“It’s cute” I assured.  
He flopped back down, like a starfish, arms spread out wide, hands and legs flopping off the size of the bed at his colossal size. He was so cute right now, just lying there idly.  
I crawled onto his bed, leaning over him, my knees next to his stomach and my hands on either side of his chest. His green eyes locked with mine, his chestnut hair spread out around him.   
“Hey uh Marcel, I…” I stopped myself, this was probably going to come out wrong. “Well, I…um…” I bit my bottom lip, I could tell Marcel was enjoying this, a small smile of amusement on his face. “I just wanted to say…” I diverted my eye contact, probably blushing by now.  
“Just spit it out” he laughed.  
I looked back up into his eyes.  
“I really like you”   
A huge weight lifted off my chest.  
“Yeah, I-I really like you” I repeated again, a little more confident.  
The biggest grin possible spread onto his face.  
“Really?” he asked, gaze hopeful as his small tongue poked between his teeth, eyes crinkling at the corners.  
“Really” I confirmed, nodding.  
He wriggled his arms around my neck, nuzzling his face into my shoulder as he pulled me down.  
“Thank you, I really like you too” he whispered.  
I ran my fingers through his hair, holding him close, as I smiled into his shoulder.   
Vanessa’s POV  
I sat at my table, drawing up Marcel, weird I know right, but I just got news of a house party and I want to surprise Louis with Marcel, I was going to give him a make over, starting with his hair, maybe I could style it up in a proper quiff, curl it a bit? Yeah! But those glasses, maybe change them to contacts? Not yet, I’ll do that in the future.   
But I’ll notify Louis and Marcel first about the party.  
Marcel’s POV  
My phone started buzzing from my bedside table as I reached over to pick it up, looking at the text, Louis also got one too.  
“Hey, party at Sasha’s” Louis spoke,  
“Yeah, I got the text too” but mine told me to meet her before the party, like 3 hours before, and also not to tell Louis, what was she up to? I had been warned she does stuff out of the blue without notifying you.  
I put my phone away as Louis climbed back onto the bed, resting his head on my chest.   
“Are you going to go to the party?” he asked.  
“Might as well, I guess”   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”   
“No, really, I think it’d be fun, never been to one anyways” I smiled.  
“Be extra careful, don’t even leave my side”  
“I won’t” I chuckled, carefully wrapping my arms around his torso, nuzzling my face into his feathery hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcel’s POV  
I rocked up to Vanessa place, 3 hours before the party like she asked.  
I was wearing a loosely fitted white v-neck shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, my sister had picked them out for me, she was cool, she had lots of friends and was popular, so she asked me to trust her when she made me try them on.  
“Hey, you look great Marcel” Vanessa grinned, she pulled me in, dragging me up to her room.  
Her room was stunning, it looked like a starry night sky. The walls were dark blue but also a little bit purple, almost black really, and there were fairy lights strung throughout the room…loads of fairy lights actually, giving the room a warm glow, her bed was up against the left wall, the bed head pressed against a feature wall, that one was white. A weird contrast, it was beautiful too though, like paint splatter. There were a few streaks of blue and pink and splatters of purple as well, it was quite beautiful. There was a desk on the furthest wall which she lead me to, an array of all sorts of hair products and equipment.   
“Sit” she ordered.   
I sat down on the chair while she pulled a sheet over the mirror in front of me.   
“You can keep your glasses on, I just need to do your hair” she told me.  
\--  
After what seemed like forever she yelled out that she was finally finished.  
“Alright you can take the sheet off” she happily squealed in anticipation.  
I reached for the material, tugging it down.  
“Wow” I muttered.   
She had got my hair curly, I mean it was naturally curly but I liked it kind of straight. My hair was doing a quiff, I’d never had it out like this in public before, it went up in a sweeping motion to the side, instead of just combed down to the side. She did a good job.  
“I really like it” I blurted out, not knowing what to say, I mean, I looked hot.  
“Now we can go and surprise Louis” she grinned in a sing song voice.  
\--  
It looked like Sasha’s place was already in full swing, she had a huge mansion and I could already hear the loud music thumping inside, drunk people singing to the lyrics.  
We made our way up the pathway, Vanessa pushed the door open, being dragged away immediately by some already intoxicated teenagers, she shouted at me to find Louis, already having a drink placed in her hands.  
I found him talking to Stan, he was dressed in a blue button up shirt with white polka dots on it, accompanied with some skinny jeans, some really skinny jeans that were quite tight around his bum, he had a nice bum, a very nice bum indeed, a nice bum I’d like to lic-  
My eyes widened at my thoughts, I needed to stop before it was too obvious through my jeans. As I approached him I noticed stubble on his chin, making him look a little older than he already was.  
Wow wow wow he looked fit.  
“Louis!” I called out.  
His head snapped around to my voice, looking for me through the crowd.  
His eyes locked with mine, jaw dropping slightly.   
“Marcel?!” he shouted.  
He made his way over quickly, stopping in front of me to assess my look.   
“You look so hot” he panted.  
“You too” I smiled shyly.  
His eyes trailed over my body once more, landing on my eyes again as he looked up at me through his eyelashes, his teeth catching his bottom lip in his mouth.  
I could tell me cheeks were flushed red in the flashing strobe lights and, my gaze dropped down to the ground.   
“Glad you could come” he whispered into my ear as he hugged me.  
\--  
We were sitting on the trampoline in Sasha’s backyard, the trampoline was in the corner so we were kinda hidden from everyone else and Louis was drunk off his ass, making a bit of a scene.  
“Marcel, kiss me!” he shouted suddenly.  
He gripped my shoulders, pulling me onto his lap.   
“No, you’re drunk” I told him firmly.  
“No I haven’t drinked the whiskers” he mumbled lazily.  
“That didn’t make any sense, you need to get some sleep.” I huffed.  
I squeaked as his hands started to wander, down my torso.  
“H-hey Louis, how about a game?” that sparked his interest.  
“What type of game sex monkey?” he chuckled into my neck.  
“I-if you catch me, you get a kiss” I told him, jumping up and running off.  
I stopped a bit later, looking behind me to see him running towards me, drunk and in a zig zag, stumbling over his own feet, his loud laughter blaring from him.  
I made him follow me until I had found his car, remembering what it looked like when it was parked outside his place on the day I studied maths with him.  
I leant against the side of the car, waiting for Louis to find me. Forcing himself onto me, he leant forward, my head quickly turning to the side, a sloppy kiss pressed to my cheek, as much as I loved this, I had a mission, to find his keys, he dotted kisses as I gripped his bum, feeling for his keys, he moaned into my neck as I fished them out and unlocked the door.  
“H-how about another challenge” I spoke, he nodded, raising his head to look at me from my neck. “If you can stay quiet until we get to my place, you get another kiss” I told him.  
“Get out of my way then!” he shouted, pushing past me and yanking the door open. He climbed in, stumbling onto the seat before strapping in and waiting for me like a five year old.  
I hopped in too, starting up the engine and driving back to my place.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis had stayed quiet for the whole trip, maybe he had passed out?  
I pulled up to my driveway, finding that he was just being quiet, that’s good.  
As soon as I stopped the car he leaped forwards, totally forgetting about his seatbelt and being delayed, giving me the chance to run jump out of the car and run up the driveway to the house.  
I managed to unlock the door and throw the keys into the key bowl before I turned back to Louis, to brace myself.   
I tensed as he threw himself at me, grabby hands at my chest, trying to pull me down to his height.  
“You promised me a kiss” he mumbled as I continued to resist him.  
“Uh, uhm, in bed?” I gushed, trying to delay the kiss, I mean it was going to be my first kiss, I was nervous okay.   
He seemed happy with that, as he tugged me up the stairs, I tripped over my feet several times as he tugged unevenly on my arm, pushing me face first onto my bed.   
“Oops, sorry”  
I twisted around to face him, as he lunged at me, his body lying on top of mine as he pressed his lips onto mine in a messy kiss, his lips not quite in the right place. It was a little awkward at first, but we soon found a rhythm and it turned into pure bliss.  
I broke it off first, savouring what just happened and rolling him off me, still in slight shock, I had to process this, he just kissed me and I just kissed him, wow.  
“Hey, I got to tell you” he slurred, wriggling to get underneath the duvet, I followed his actions.  
“What?” I hummed, rolling back over to face him, a happy, content smile on my face.  
“I’m not all that drunk” he winked.  
He kissed my forehead, tucking me into his chest and telling me goodnight.  
Wait what? Did he just play me to get a kiss? Was he using me?  
“Louis?” I asked.  
“I’m asleep Marcel” he mumbled.  
“D-did you mean it?” I asked, slightly worried. “T-the kiss, did you mean it?” I spoke, my voice trembling slightly.  
“More than anything Marcel, now go to sleep” he whispered.  
I sighed in relief, of course he wasn’t using me, what was I thinking? Smiling to myself, I took my glasses off, placing them on my bedside table as I went back to snuggling into his chest.  
He kissed my forehead again, holding me until we both fell asleep.   
***  
“Good morning Honey!” my mum exclaimed as she walked in, drawing open the curtains and welcoming in the light.  
Louis and I both groaned, ducking under the covers.  
I heard my mother’s cheerful laughter before the curtains were pulled back halfway to block out some of the light.  
I peeked out, Louis doing the same.  
“Oh, hello Louis, I see you must have stayed to night, were you guys safe?” she asked, winking.  
“Mum!” I screamed. “There was nothing of the sort!” I squealed.  
“Ok, then, I’m making pancakes, come down when you’re both awake” she told us, she walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
“My mum tries to embarrass me” I groaned.  
“Hey, Marcel is your shirt off?” Louis asked suddenly.  
“Yeah I took it off in the middle of the night, it got too hot” I mumbled.  
I felt his small hands on my chest, palming my chest and stomach.  
“Quite a nice build you got there, where do you work out?” he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“No, it’s just for self-defence” I told him, blushing slightly, his hands were still palming my stomach.  
“Can I see?” he asked.  
I had no choice as he pulled back the covers, the cold washing over me, making me shiver, and my nipples harden. I watched his jaw drop open.  
“Oh my” he murmured, he ran a finger over my chest, down over my nipple making my body jolt slightly at the sensation, his fingertip trailed down to my stomach. “That is so hot” he mumbled.  
I blushed, my mouth forming a smile.  
“And your dimple is so cute” he mumbled.  
He reached over for my glasses, putting them on for me and kissing my lips softly.  
“You’re so perfect in so many ways Marcel” he whispered. “You just haven’t realised it yet.”  
He kissed my nose, playing with my hair and resting his fingers in it. He lay down beside me, kissing my cheek and resting his head on my pillow. I turned to look at him, smiling back at him.  
“Thank you” I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis’ POV  
“Don’t even look at me” Vanessa moaned.  
She leant onto Zoe’s shoulder, who rested onto her head.  
“Hangover?” I asked.  
“Piss off” she grumbled.  
“Yep, hangover” I told them.  
Stan and Ally were in no better shape so that left Marcel who was pretending to be hungover.  
His head was snugly laid in my lap, his eyes closed as he rested on me, I watched his dimple come into view as I played with his hair.  
\--  
“Hey Marcel” I sung, seeing him pull out some books from his locker.  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“My Parents and my brothers are out for the weekend” I told him. “So, I was thinking, if you wanted to sleep over” I told him.  
“Sure” he smiled. “I’ll ask my mum if I can go” he spoke up.  
“Your such a goody goody gumdrop” I ruffled his hair, quickly giving him a kiss on his mouth before walking off to class, laughing to myself as I looked back to see that I left him slightly shocked in the hallway.   
***  
“Ok, bye mum” I shouted out, waving to her as she drove off.  
Once they were out of my sight I called up Marcel straight away.  
“Green to go, they’re gone” I told him.  
“Awesome, my mum’s gonna drop me off” he spoke.  
“See you in a few”  
“Bye Lou”  
I hung up, prepping the two couches in the living room, topping them up with blankets.  
I paced the room, we would probably have to get some more food, he can help me buy some wen he gets here, good plan.  
I soon got tired of waiting and pacing so I decided to sit out in front of the door waiting for Marcel, not that I was desperate for him to arrive, I’m not needy or anything...   
Okay maybe a little.  
In less than five minutes I spotted his car coming up the road, I stood up with a big smile on my face he was finally here, I had him to myself for a whole weekend, I was so pumped.  
“Marcel!” I ran to him as he stepped out of the car, picking him up in a hug and spinning him around.  
“Woah, you got me for a whole weekend okay?” he laughed, obviously flustered, he was also bright pink in the face.  
I helped him with his bags, waving bye to his mum.  
“We might need to get some more food though, so I thought we could go shopping together” I told him.  
“Ok sure” he grinned.   
I grabbed a $50 from the jar that mum told me to use for food.  
“Off we go!” I told him.  
We walked to the nearest shopping centre, I stacked the trolley with instant mac and cheese whilst getting told off by Marcel, he opted for some ‘actual food’ so we compromised and got some eggs and bacon as well as a top up of bread.  
We checked out at the self-serve registers and left with our shopping bags, happily walking back home.  
“Who do you think you are huh?! I told you the first time to fuck off, this is my area you little brat!” our heads turned to look at the commotion. Brad. Of course it would be him, picking on some innocent 14 year old who was in his way.   
“Just keep walking Marcel, okay?”  
We managed to go by unnoticed until the kid ran past us, drawing attention to us, damnit.  
“Hey nerd!” Brad bellowed, I watched Marcel flinch at the loud tone but, he looked over, anger flickering in his eyes.  
“Really, that all you can come up with?!” he shouted back.  
No Marcel what are you doing.  
“What did you say?! How dare you think you can even speak back to me!” he shouted, he came over, swinging a punch to Marcel’s face.  
He dropped his bags as he fell back, falling to the floor at the same time, his hands getting grazed on the asphalt,   
I watched in horror as Brad kicked him in the side, Marcel losing all his confidence and cowering into the foetal position.  
“STOP! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” I roared, all I saw was red as I dropped the bags in my hands, going over to Brad and punching him with all the force I could muster, how dare he even touch my Marcel, especially when he didn’t even do anything wrong.  
“Don’t you dare even lay one finger on him” I seethed, absolutely livid.   
His nose was bent at an awkward angle but I jutted my knee up to his balls anyway, watching him double over in pain, his nose dripping blood onto the dark asphalt as he was on his knees.  
“You got that? Now fucking tell me” I asked, jerking his head up by his hair.  
“I won’t touch him” he strained out, eyes squeezing shut.  
I turned back to Marcel, as he wiped himself off, glasses in his hands as he swirled his jumper to clean the lense, I helped him up, checking to see if he was alright.  
“Yeah, I’ll live, but I need to lie down” he mumbled.  
“Stay awake for me baby, okay?” I kissed his forehead and picked up all the shopping bags carrying them for him as he took slow steps home.


	13. Chapter 13

“I need to get you cleaned up, just lie down and I’ll be right back, take your shirt off so I can clean up any scratches okay?” I said, looking for the first aid kit.  
Mum worked as a nurse when I was little so she knew a fair bit about how to clean wounds, especially when I was always such a troublesome kid, and so were my brother, so obviously she had a large safety kit for all of it, and I learned how to do a few things over the years in soccer training.  
I pulled it out from under the sink in the bathroom, walking downstairs to find Marcel, shirtless, laying down on a couch, he was trying to examine his bruises from a slightly raised position, counting the bruises silently.  
“I got the first aid kit” I piped as I entered the room.  
He looked up towards me, smiling slightly, there was a scratch on his cheek, but it was slightly arousing.  
“The anti-bacterial wipes will sting” I warned as I opened the box, taking out the little packets of swabs.  
“Just do it” he squeezed his eyes closed.  
I wiped up the blood around his cheek, gently patting the actual scratch. He sucked in very sharply, biting his bottom lip and squeezing his fists.  
“Sorry, I’m nearly done” I whispered.   
I finished quickly enough before I attended to the big bruise on his stomach.  
“I’ll put some ice on it, to reduce any swelling, and while that’s happening, I’m going to boil an egg.”  
“Why an egg?” he frowned.  
“You have ta’ roll it on the bruise or something and its supposed to help” I shrugged.  
I gave him an ice pack rolled in a tea towel as I boiled some water.  
\--  
I rolled up the boiled egg in a tea towel, walking back to Marcel and sitting down on the ground next to his stomach which was on the couch.  
I placed the egg on, rolling it around and watching him flinch and bite his lip.  
“Does that feel any better?” I asked.  
“I guess so, maybe a little” he mumbled.  
I continued to roll it around, gently so as to not to hurt him.  
“The egg is starting to get cold” he mumbled.  
“that means we get to eat it” I grinned happily.  
He chuckled, watching me crack it open.  
I let him have the first bite, taking the bite after, we alternated bites until we finished the egg, splitting the yolk between us.  
“Wanna watch some tv?”  
“M’kay” he nodded.  
I reached for the remote and cuddled into his side, careful of his stomach.  
\--  
Marcel came out of the shower, his hair, damp and curly, he looked like baby tarzan, how could he get any cuter?   
“How about lets watch a scary movie?” I suggested.  
“No way” he firmly shook his head.  
“C’mon, it’ll be fun!” I exclaimed.  
Five minutes later he was bundled up in blankets and surrounded by pillows as I put Paranormal Activity into the dvd player.  
“How did you even talk me into this?” he whined as I trotted back to the couch.  
“With kisses of course” I laughed, leaning in for another one, he leant into my lips momentarily before I broke it, joining him underneath the fort he had built.  
“Ok, just remember that whatever happens to your arm is your fault” he warned.  
I laughed, hugging him tight.  
“I’ll hold you all the way through if you want” I cooed.  
“Stop patronising me” he huffed.  
I kissed his forehead, chuckling as I pressed play to start the movie.  
\--  
The amount of pillows Marcel had thrown at the tv during the horror parts was amazing. All the pillows from both couches had ended up on the floor, and he had clung to me for dear life, squeezing my arms and sobbing into my chests at some parts. I probably shouldn’t have enjoyed those parts, but I did.   
“Marcel, the movie’s over, its safe to come out now” I cooed, trying to coax him out from the duvet fortress he had been bundled up in, he had burrowed himself underneath countless blankets on the second couch; hiding so he wouldn’t have to watch the movie.  
“No” he shook his head like a stubborn 5 year old.  
“Nothing’s going to hurt you” I reassured him.   
“No” he shook his head again, the messy flop of curls on his head flying about.  
It was actually earlier this evening when Marcel’s hair had started drying out, I realised it was naturally curly, I thought it was so damn cute, that and his oversized glasses oh my god he looked five it was adorable.  
“Well, you can’t stay here for the whole night” I told him.   
“Can so” he told me.  
He stuffed his head, it in the duvet surrounding him.  
I released a stressed sigh, lifting up the duvet, going under and wrapping my arms around Marcel.   
“Do you want me to sleep here with you?” I sighed.  
He nodded quickly, cuddling into me, wrapping one of his legs over mine.   
“Alright then, goodnight Marcel” I whispered.  
“Night Louis” he mumbled, quickly kissing my cheek and nuzzling his nose into my neck.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I haven’t had pancakes in a while, but they smelt so good. I got up, groggily walking towards the kitchen. A slow sleepy smile spread onto my face. He was shirtless and all I wanted to do was stare at his back. He has a nice back.  
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his spine and resting my cheek against his shoulder blade. I felt him tense momentarily, but he soon relaxed.  
“Morning Lou”  
“Morning to you too love” I mumbled.  
“There’s a plate ready on the bench” he told me.  
I greedily took off, eyeing the pancakes and stabbing a few before taking them to my plate.  
“This is heaven, oh my god, you gotta teach me” I moaned, rolling my eyes back and fluttering my eyelids.  
“Glad you like them, maybe some other time yeah?” he grinned, sitting down and starting to eat too.  
Marcel’s POV  
Pretty soon it was time to leave as I heard mums car pull up to the driveway, signalling that she was here.  
“Mums here” I told him, slightly disappointed.  
“Oh…ok then” he seemed disappointed too. He looked up to me as I stood up. “Wait! Just a few more kisses!” he shouted, pouncing on me.  
His legs wrapped around my waist as he clung onto my shoulders, my hands supporting his thighs and back. His lips were on mine and I felt around for the couch before plopping down, letting him straddle my waist as we made out.  
He moaned as I dared to cup his ass in my hands, grinding down onto my lap. His hands ran through my hair, tugging hard, I whimpered slightly but it felt good, so…so good.  
The doorbell almost startled me, making me break the kiss, we both jolted up, flustered and panting.  
“Wow” Louis breathed hard in front of me.  
“Yeah” I swallowed hard. “Wow”  
“The doorbell” he reminded.  
“Right, yeah, yeah, I got it” I got up quickly, running to the door.  
“Hey mum” I smiled, hugging her, trying not to look flustered.  
“Oh, I missed you darling, it was so lonely last night without you, Gemma was out again, Robin is in England, I had the whole house to myself, it was so quiet” she pressed a kiss to my forehead.  
“I missed you too” I lied.  
I had been way too caught up with Louis to even think about my mum. She told me to grab my bags before I left.  
“Ok, I have to go” I pouted as I faced Louis.  
“Ok, I’ll see you at school yeah?”   
“Yeah, definitely” I quickly leant down to plant a chaste kiss to his lips.  
“Bye” he blushed.  
“Bye Lou”   
\--  
“Mum what’s this?” I asked, confused and slightly infuriated, I held up a boarding school brochure.  
“Oh, Marcel darling I wanted to break it to you with Robin” she told me, frowning slightly.  
“What?” I gritted my teeth.  
“Rob and I have decided to send you to a boarding school in England, We think you’d love it there, there’s an excellent Law degree course and you love England” she tried to convince me.  
“MUM!” I screamed. “You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go!” I shouted.  
“I’m sorry love but you know Robin has a new job up there, and well, I miss him…a lot. He even got a new house, I think you’ll like it, and…”  
I zoned out while she blabbed on about England, how could she not even tell me, did she just think that she could dump this on me without me blowing up about it? I just got a new friend for crying out loud, a bunch of friends actually, but one in particular I really didn’t want to leave.  
“Just try it out” she told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
I shook it off, avoiding eye contact as I stormed up to my room, I was in no mood to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

“H-hey Louis” I stuttered as I saw him in the school grounds.  
“Hey Marcel” he smiled.  
Should I tell him now? Maybe it could wait a while.  
“Kiss me” I blurted the first thing that came into my head.  
“Well, if you’re asking?” he smirked, he grabbed the back of my neck to pull me down, pressing his lips to his.  
I was going to miss this most of all, I wouldn’t be able to kiss him in England.   
I ran my hands through his hair in a sudden urge for him, fingertips slightly trembling as I touched his hair. His hair was so soft, like stroking a kitten or something; I could do this all day.  
He pulled back after a while with a slight blush to his cheeks, his lips swollen and pink.  
“Hey, Stan’s birthday is on the weekend and we’re going paint balling, do you want to join?” he asked.  
“Sure” I smiled.  
“Awesome, just come to my place before hand alright? I’ll drive you there”  
I nodded, I’ve kind of always wanted to go paintballing, apparently it hurt a lot, but it looked quite fun. There’s a few other things I’ve wanted to do, maybe I’ll make a list, like a bucket list…Yeah, and I’ll have to do it all before I leave. Good idea Marcel.  
\--  
I looked at the list one last time, I was going to have to complete all of these by the end of the year, I think I can do this…I read it over.  
Things to do before I leave.  
1: play Paint ball.   
2: Go Laser tagging.  
3: Be kissed in the rain  
4: Go bungee jumping.  
5: Go to a club.   
6: Get drunk.  
7: Lose my virginity.  
Ok, that’s a pretty bad list, considering that we were already halfway through the year, but I would get through this list, it was a pretty short list anyway. Ok, It wasn’t the most interesting list but I haven’t experienced these things, and I want to experience these things.   
I want to know why everyone said it was “so great.” I was going to have to tell Louis soon enough about me leaving though.  
***  
Louis’ POV  
I was invited over to Marcel’s place for tea, I love tea. We were chatting about Stan’s birthday that was this week.  
“What are you doing to get him?” he asked, pouring some milk into his cup.  
“I don’t know yet, probably some cd’s or something” I shrugged.  
“Ok, I have no idea so…” he trailed off, looking down at the ground as he sipped his tea, the cup way too small for his large hands.  
Marcel was so cute.  
We headed up to his room, taking our cups of tea with us.  
I wandered over to his desk, placing my cup on his table, it was spotless, nothing like mine. I noticed a lone sheet sitting there, Marcel quickly scooping it up and stuffing it in his pocket.  
“What was that?” I asked with a smirk.  
“N-Nothing” he lied, putting his cup down as well.  
I tackled him down on his bed, sitting on his chest as I slapped his hands away, reaching into his pocket for the piece of paper.  
Things to do before I leave.  
1: Play Paintba-  
I didn’t even bother reading the rest of it. I felt as if all my happiness and hope had been drained from the world, Marcel was leaving? I shifted off his chest, sitting on my bum with my knees folded up, staring that the top 6 words. ‘Things to do before I leave.’ Why hadn’t he told me?   
“I-I was going to tell you Lou, this afternoon too, I-I was just waiting for the right time” he spoke sincerely, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
“It’s not your fault” I murmured, nudging into his hand.  
He sat up and pulled me into a hug, kissing my hair.  
“Did you read everything?” he asked.  
“N-no why?” I asked.  
“Just read them”  
I sniffled, wiping away the tears that just would not stop.  
“Okay, number one” I spoke, I took a deep breath. “Play paintball”   
We were going to do that this weekend.  
“Number two, Go Laser tagging”   
“Number three, be kissed in the rain, hey I could do that one with you” I nudged him, trying to lighten up the mood.  
“Number four, go bungee jumping” I could also maybe help with that one.  
“Number five, go to a club” I chuckled at the next one. “And get drunk.”  
I paused after reading the next one, ‘Lose my virginity’ was I reading it right? Yep, it was written in pen in his style of writing, was Marcel still a virgin?   
“L-lose my virginity” I stuttered.   
Good god Louis don’t stutter! This is his list, you’ve already lost yours, Marcel is still innocent. Damn, he would be so tigh-no no don’t think about it now.  
“Hey, I could help with the last one” I smirked, nudging my hand onto his thigh.  
His breath hitched  
“M-maybe not right now” he stuttered.  
“So, last on your list?” I asked, retracting my hand.  
“Yeah, after I do all of those things.” He spoke.  
“As long as you still want me then” I winked.  
“God yes, Lou” he whispered to himself, cheeks turning pink right in front of me, I laughed, dipping my head down and kissing him softly.


	16. Chapter 16

I fitted on the commando body suit, pulling the zip up and standing next to Louis.  
“Alright, teams of 5, get into teams and choose a colour, it will be non-elimination, so if you get hit, your still in the game, chest is 10 and any other body part is 5. Team with the most points win.” The guy at the front told us.  
I immediately paired with Louis, watching the others pair up, it was finally decided that Vanessa and Zoe had to split, death glares shared between the two.  
\--  
I was in a shed and the game was halfway in motion, I was hiding from everyone else with Louis and we were shooting people through the cracks in the walls, I hadn’t been shot yet which was good.  
“Found anyone?” Louis voice sounded from right behind me.   
I jumped, scared that he was so close.  
“Did I scare you?” he giggled.  
I slapped his arm, walking over to the other corner.  
“Hey, I was just joking” he laughed, pulling my down by my collar.  
“Louis, what if someone attacks us?” I whispered.  
“Hush” He kissed me again, my guard dropping and kissing him back, my gun pointed to the ground.  
“You are so distracting” I mumbled, my hands running through his soft-feather-like hair.  
“So. Are. You”   
He pushed me up against one of the walls, hips grinding down onto mine, I released something in the middle of a hiccup and a gasp, his lips and teeth pressing to my neck, his lips sucked the sensitive skin of my neck and his teeth ran over the small area, repeating the rhythm over and over again. He was turning me into a moaning, whimpering mess, how could pain feel so good?   
I pulled him closer by his waist, I could even feel his smirk on my neck, he knew what he was doing.  
“L-Louis” I whispered.  
“Marcel?” he murmured into my neck.  
“W-we should be getting b-back to the game” I stuttered.  
“Sure love” he winked. “Also I can feel that you want to do number 7” he whispered in my ear.  
He was right, I couldn’t wait, I wanted him to take me right here and now, but my consciousness reminded me that we were in a public place and that we would probably get caught.   
I bent down immediately to retrieve my gun, dropping it again as he rested his hands on my hips, pressing his crotch to my ass.  
“You feel that bulge” he told me.  
Yes. Yes I could.  
I gulped.  
“That’s what you’re getting when we get to number 7” he whispered.  
Oh my. I felt like I was about to react like a fangirl, I had seen Vanessa and Zoe fangirl over Dylan O’brien, sighing and holding their cheeks at every ‘cute’ picture, that’s one of the things I would never understand about those two. Especially when one of them would stop breathing and choke on nothing, yeah, that was me right now, I was about to choke…in a good way?...  
“So let’s get back to the game” he told me like nothing had happened, returning to look through one of the walls.  
I was in a daze, hardly in the game. Louis was smirking at me, that’s all I could think about.  
\--  
We all went to lunch afterwards at a Pizza hut buffet.  
Vanessa was pigging out and grabbing all the deserts whilst Zoe lingered around the chocolate section.  
Ally was taking all the ‘healthy’ slices of pizza and Stan was piling his plate up with meat lovers.  
Louis walked around with me, while we chose our food together.  
“Let’s make spiders!” he yelled, running over to the soft drink vender and filling his cup up with creaming soda, he waited for me to do the same, before pulling me over to the ice cream. We scooped up some vanilla and headed back to the table.


	17. Chapter 17

I scribbled lines through the first thing on my list ‘Play paintball’ I was feeling so bad about leaving, I had so many questions about England. Would they pick on me there? Probably. I was probably going to get a few tips on how to style my hair from Vanessa. I wondered if they would be meaner, would they be more physical about it?  
I had no clue and I was scared.  
Louis startled me out from my thoughts, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. I could tell he was affected by me leaving. He sighed next to me, resting his chin on my shoulder as we rocked side to side.   
I rubbed the small part between his thumb and second finger, smiling at the contrast between our hands, they were so tiny next to mine. Louis snuggled his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply and kissing where he left a hickey earlier.   
I was really falling for Louis, I wanted to tell him but I don’t know what he’ll say, does he love me back? I didn’t want to risk the friendship we had, what if I ruin it, what if I say it at the wrong time and he rejects me? I didn’t want to ruin anything I just got into.  
Louis’ POV  
I love Marcel, I really do, he’s so cute and adorable, as well as being sexy when he wants to. His hands are so large though, I mean wow, the contrast between our hands are crazy. His fingers are at least like 1 cm longer than mine, so long and so perfect.  
We moved to his bed, lying down and staring into each other’s eyes, entwining our fingers and tangling our legs together. He held me close to him while I rested my head on his chest. This almost felt foreign. I was always the one holding him. But I liked this more, the way he looked down at me with a small smile playing on his lips, running his hands through my hair, kissing me every now and then, I realised he was starting to be more dominant with me, more confident and comfortable, that was a good thing.   
***  
It had been a two weeks since Marcel had written his list, today I was going with him to play laser tag.  
I put on the vest, checking my gun’s name, it read ‘domino’ weird.  
I stood next to Marcel as we waited with the red team, we were allowed to go into the arena through the left entrance whilst the blue team was lead in through the other entrance. The loud countdown blared through the speakers before thumping music signalled the start of the game. I was red and so was Marcel. I ran through the door that was raised, shooting any flash of blue I saw and slowly my team took possession over the fort.   
I lost track of Marcel until I spotted him running through a blue zone, screaming as he ran, he tried to shoot around him, getting shot at instead and hiding terribly, his body was too big to hide away and his vest kept being shot as a target. Awh I had to help him.  
I ran down from the fortress, dragging him over to a hidden area.  
“Thanks Loui-“ my lips were on his in an instant.   
“Lou, we’re in a game” he mumbled against my lips.  
“Hush” I whispered, applying more force.  
He finally gave in, kissing back and lifting me up so my legs were wrapped around his torso.   
“Like I said, such a distraction” he mumbled.  
“Just kiss” I hushed again, giggling slightly.  
\--  
“How did you beat me?” I gaped at the leader board.  
“Woohoo! He squealed.  
We were looking up at the scores, finding our names, he had beaten me by 27 points, what they fuck? He barely shot any one.  
“Now, lets get some pizza” he grinned, dragging me off, I was still baffled at the scores.  
We ordered our pizza at the small pizza hut next to the Laser tag venue and sat down on a bench to share the pizza. We ripped the box in half before splitting the pizza in half, I gave him one half while I ate the other.  
\--  
We lay down in front of the lake, me in his arms while I rubbed the back of his hand in circles, changing the pattern every now and then.  
Marcel kissed my temple, his glasses brushing against my cheek.  
His cheek pressed against mine as he rested his chin on my shoulder. We watched the sun set, the light reflecting off the water.   
“The sunset is beautiful” I whispered to Marcel.  
“Like you” he whispered.   
“Your such a sap” I swatted his arm.  
But I still blushed, quickly kissing his cheek and turning back to the lake.  
“You’re really cute” he mumbled, brushing his nose against my cheek.   
His lips pressed to my cheek before he pulled me closer.


	18. Chapter 18

We were ice skating on a date, but only half the court was available, the other was taken up by people in lessons, I didn’t mind, I was still having a blast.  
Marcel and I were attempting to skate as neither of us were good, we were both holding onto the side and stumbling around.  
“The time is 6 o’clock, please skaters who are in lessons go to your allocated classes.  
We avoided all the skaters who switched over.  
“Louis, Marcel, hey!” I heard Allys voice shouted out.  
“Ally!” I greeted. She skated over to us, she was amazing at skating She had won competitions and everything.   
She left us alone after establishing we were on a date while we managed to skate across the rink. Marcel was a bit more confident than me so he skated next to me while I held onto the edge.  
“C’mon, just come with me into the middle” he pleaded.  
“I’ll fall” I groaned.  
“Please for me?” he asked, pouting slightly.  
“Fine, for you” I mumbled.  
I took his hand, stumbling into the centre of the rink where he helped me skate circle’s around him.  
“Look, I’m doing it!” I squealed in joy.  
My moment was short lived before I tripped and fell backwards, bringing Marcel down with me.  
“Sorry” I cringed.  
“That’s alright” he giggled. “Did you hit your head?” he asked, frowning slightly  
“No I’m fine, fell on my ass more though” I chuckled.  
He stayed on top of me, not moving. He leant down and kissed me softly, his plump lips pressing down onto mine for a few moments.   
He rolled off me, helping me up and getting me back to the edge of the rink.  
\--  
We took a short walk around the nearby park, holding hands and chatting together.  
“I can feel the rain” Marcel told me, sticking his palm out in front of him.  
“It’s just a drizzle, it’s fine” I told him, shrugging off the slight patter.  
Shortly after I had made my statement it started bucketing down on us, our clothes starting to get drenched and soggy.  
“You can do number three now!” I shouted at him, stopping him in his tracks.  
“What did you say?!” he shouted, the rain was getting heavier and louder, a crack of thunder in the distance.  
I grabbed him, pulling his head down by his collar and kissing him forcefully, he seemed to get the hint, kissing me back.  
His hands made their way down to my backside, cupping my slightly sore butt and lifting me up so I was clinging onto his torso.   
I never realised how large his muscles were until now, when they were in full use of supporting me, I could feel them wrapped around me, and my god was it hot as fuck.   
I pulled away, looking at him, the pouring rain bucketing down on us, his hair was flopped over his eyes and glasses, my hands reaching up and sweeping it to the side. I kissed him once more before I jumped down, running with him inside to the car park where my car was.  
I reached in the back grabbing the two towels in the back and handing one to Marcel, these two towels were always in the back of the car, just in-case anything bad happened, but right now they were for us to get dry, we patted ourselves down as much as we could before sitting on our towels as to not get the seats wet.  
\--  
I dropped him off at his place, walking him up to the door and kissing him quickly.  
“Now you can cross off number three” I told him.  
“I know” he smiled, pressing his lips to my forehead.   
He bit his bottom lip, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.  
“I lov-“ he paused, is he about to say he loves me? Oh please, say you love me Marcel I love you t- “I loved tonight” he nodded.   
Oh.  
“Me too” I forced a smile onto my face, hugging him before walking down to my car, I drove back, slightly disappointed.  
Marcel’s POV  
I wanted to tell Louis I loved him right now, he looked so gorgeous with wet hair and pink rosy cheeks form the car heater.  
“I lov-“ I stopped myself, maybe I shouldn’t I’ll tell him…maybe not right now, maybe later. “I loved tonight” I spoke.  
“Me too” he smiled at me, bringing me into a hug and walking down to his car.


	19. Chapter 19

“Guys, I’m leaving” Ally told everyone.  
“What?! No!” Vanessa screamed.  
“Why?” Zoe asked.  
“My parents found some work up in Paris so I’m leaving, also I’m having a huge party at this cute club in the city so I’m inviting everyone.” She told us.  
“Oh I’d like to bring up that I’m leaving as well, to England, mum wants me to live with my stepdad” I shrugged.  
“No Marcel, why?” Vanessa pulled at her hair, flopping back into the grass. “Two friends, leaving me, how could you guys do this to me huh?”  
“It’s not my fault-”  
“Nope, I don’t want to talk about it” Vanessa cut Ally off.  
Louis nudged me with his elbow, he was talking about number 5 and 6 but I still haven’t done number 4.  
“4” I whispered.  
“Oops” he mumbled, eyes darting to his lap.   
\--  
I arrived home, seeing my mum flurrying around packing things into a suitcase.  
“Mum what’s happening, where are we going?” I asked, gesturing to the suitcases.  
“On a trip, I keep forgetting to tell you things” she smacked her forehead. “I’m sorry honey, but we leave tomorrow morning and we’ll be back by next week, your stepfather planned it all, and he’s arriving at the airport tonight” she assured. “Now pack your suitcase, also maybe some bathers? We might be doing some swimming” she smiled.  
What just happened?  
I packed several items of clothing, including some bathers and an extra pair of glasses, just in case you know.  
I sent a text to Louis, telling him I wont be there for the rest of the week.  
To Louis: Hey, my mum planned a trip without telling me and I won’t be at school for the rest of the week. .xx   
I set my phone down, packing pyjamas and thinking of anything else to pack, chargers and stuff were necessary, but I’d have to do those tomorrow morning…  
I looked back at my phone, he hadn’t replied yet…I should send him another text.  
To Louis: Going to miss you heaps .x  
***  
“Morning!” my mum chirped, opening the blinds and ripping my duvet off me, I rolled onto my stomach, groaning as the light shone through.  
I rolled out of bed and changed into something warm, joining my mum in the car, checking my phone, I had two texts from Louis.  
From Louis: What?! No way! Where are you going?!   
There was another sent five minutes later.  
From Louis: I’m going to miss you too xxx hope you have fun :)  
I fell asleep with a bubbly feeling from Louis’ texts while she drove with Rob, he was her fiancé, I liked Rob…even though he was sending me to boarding school, he was cool enough.   
\--  
“Marcel, we’re at the first checkpoint” my mum cooed into my ear.  
I sat up, looking around, I was still in the car but we seemed to be on a bridge.  
I climbed out of the vehicle, noticing that a bungee jumping set was on the edge of the bridge.  
I was terrified of heights, distant memories from that time at a fun park where I almost fainted on a ride.  
“Bungee jumping” I forced a smile onto my face.  
“I saw it on your list Marcel1” my mum spoke, that made everything awkward, that means she knows I’m going to have sex.  
“Alright, who’s up next?” the guy asked, he pinpointed his gaze on me, gesturing for me to come forwards.  
I was strapped up in a full body harness while they attached the bungee cord to my back.  
\--  
“Alright now on the count of three, you jump” he told me.  
I nodded, I was blind at the moment, my glasses had been taken by my mum so all I could see was blurry blue stuff.  
“1, 2, 3!”   
I didn’t jump, I was petrified.  
I felt his hands being placed on my shoulders, rubbing soothingly.  
“Now, it’s not so bad, I reme-“ he pushed me off.  
I started screaming until my throat hurt, I was freefalling and all I could make out was the blue getting closer to my face at an uncomfortably fast pace, I was going to die, the cord was going to snap and I was going to die, yep, that’s my fate, might as well accept it no-  
I bounced up, only inches away from the blue, I was so close I could see the ripples in the water.  
Oh my god I’m alive and I’m not dead, also number 4 was done, double bonus.  
“Mum that was incredible!” I screamed as they pulled me up, I could see her silhouette in the distance, and after I was unstrapped out of the harness, I ran over to my mum and Robin.  
“Told you he’d like it Anne” Rob smiled at mum.  
She hugged him momentarily, opening her arms for me.  
“My brave little boy” she congratulated me, kissing my cheek. My glasses were placed on my face, my vision returning.  
“It was so amazing” I told both of them.  
***  
“LOUIS IT WAS AMAZING!” I screamed as I spotted Louis in the quad.  
“Did you really do it?” he asked, a huge grin plastered on his face as he ran over to me.  
“Yes! At first I was so scared and then it was amazing oh my god I wish you were there” I gushed, burying my face into his hair, oh god I missed him so much, the rest of the trip was spent at a nice resort relaxing in the sun.  
“Me too” he mumbled, hugging me back tighter.  
“I missed you” I mumbled.  
“I missed you more Marcel”  
Louis’ POV  
It’s still bothering me that he hasn’t told me he loves me yet, but maybe he will…soon. I hope, I mean I probably wasn’t going to say it first, I’d probably muck up and ruin everything.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh only 7 left :O

Louis’ POV  
It’s been a month since Marcel last completed anything on his list and there’s only two months left of school.   
Tonight was Ally’s party though and Marcel was at Vanessa’s, probably getting a makeover done, I was excited to see him.  
I drove to Vanessa’s, walking up the pathway and knocking on the door.  
No answer.  
I waited around for a while, ringing the doorbell several times. Had they left already? They wouldn’t have, they said they would text me.  
“What?!” a half pissed Vanessa opened the door, her eyes boiling with rage.   
“I came for Marcel” I told her, slightly frightened.  
“He’s not ready! 5 more fucking minutes!” she shouted in my face.  
Wow, I was not expecting that.  
Marcel’s POV  
“Are you sure about these?” I asked.  
She nodded.  
“Put them on” she spoke.  
I obeyed her request, doing what needed to be done and then facing the mirror.  
“Wow” I mumbled under my breath.  
She squealed, kissing my cheek and running down, I know that all her kisses are in a friendly way, like a sisterly kiss, not in a sexual way.  
“Marcel get down here!” she shouted.  
I happily ran down, spotting Louis with a blindfold. This will be fun.  
“Louis!” I grinned happily.  
“Vanessa, take this stupid blindfold off!” he shouted.  
“Alright, you can do it yourself” she chuckled.  
He ripped it off, shaking his hair around and fixing it, his eyes started off at my feet, looking at my brown boots, trailing up my legs and gazing over my shirt. He mumbled a curse word as his eyes met mine.  
“Shit” he breathed.  
I grinned, pulling him into a hug.  
“Do you like it?” I asked.  
“I think you’ve paralysed me Marcel” he murmured.  
I laughed, taking his hand and skipping down to his car, yep, skipping.  
I started up the engine and I drove Louis and Vanesa to the club that Ally had booked out for tonight.  
Louis leant over to kiss my cheek as we stopped at a red light.  
“You look really hot with contacts in and a quiff” he mumbled.  
“Thanks Lou” I blushed.  
“You excited?” he asked.  
I nodded, grinning at him.   
\--  
Louis ordered our drinks, two shots of Tequila…was that strong or weak? I watched the bartender flirt shamelessly with him, while she poured a clear liquid into two shot glasses, these glasses were tiny…  
He handed me one of them, clinking our glasses together.  
“Bottom’s up” he grinned at me.   
I tipped the liquid down my throat, making a face at the taste. That was disgusting, it tasted terrible.   
“Let’s dance!” he screamed over the music, dragging me to the dance floor.  
I started jumping up and down to the beat, trying to mimic the others around me, I tried to jump to the beat and soon I blended in quite well with everyone else.  
We both took a few more of the little terrible tasting drinks, and everything became more blurry and fun.  
I jumped up on the stage at one point, jumping around with Louis, I was having so much fun, I never wanted this to end. We danced more and more, up to the point where it started to get sexual, Louis was grinding up against me.  
We also made out in the corner of the dance floor, I liked that part.  
***  
I woke up to a throbbing headache, a warm body pressed to my chest. Louis.  
I smiled down at him, kissing his forehead softly, he looked perfect, despite the fact that he was drooling onto my shirt, gross. But cute. He stirred in my arms, snuggling further into my chest. He took a deep breath, fisting the bottom part of my shirt in his small hand.   
“I love you Louis” I whispered, kissing his forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis drove home, still half-drunk from last night, it was okay, there was hardly anyone on the road, and we were going at like 10km/h, Vanessa had gone home already last night, drunk-texting us that she was fine.  
I pulled down the little mirror in the car, picking out my eye contacts and putting them in a small container Vanessa had given me.  
Everything was blurry, I could barely see, as I stumbled out of the car, Louis guiding me to the front door.   
“Your such a klutz” he laughed as I stumbled into the door.  
I sat down on my bum, leaning against the door, Louis standing in front of me.  
“C’mere” I smiled with outstretched arms.  
I watched his figure bend down, squatting between my legs as he pressed his lips onto mine, his hands running to my shoulders, my legs extending as he sat in my lap, his knees on either side of my thighs. I let my tongue wander past my lips, onto his to try and enter his mouth. He was more than happy to let me go through, his tongue doing the same.   
Our tongues explored each other’s mouths as we heavily made out on my doorstep, his hips grinding down onto my crotch.  
“Fuck” I groaned, my own hips bucking up to meet his as he cheekily sucked onto my neck  
“Do you know when you want to do number 7?” he mumbled, slightly breathless.  
“Not now” I gasped, feeling his hard-on.  
I watched his blurry figure pull away, sitting next to me.   
“Also I want to tell you something now” I spoke, my fingers playing with the hem of my shirt.  
Ok this is it, right to his face, just say it, no hesitation, just do it.  
“Yes?” he asked.  
“I love you”   
I made out a shocked expression, oh no, he didn’t love me back, you idiot Marcel, now you ruined everything, you couldn’t have waited until he felt the same about you, ugh stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
I quickly turned around, embarrassed and disappointed, I stood up and fumbled for my keys in my pocket, trying to feel for the right one to put into the door lock, I’m such a screw up, I said it too early and I should have waited, you’re an idio-   
“I love you too Marcel” I heard him squeak.  
I stopped, the key halfway in the lock.  
I turned around, I still couldn’t see his face properly.   
“What?” did he just...  
“I love you too Marcel” he repeated.  
I could make out a huge grin, his face coming closer until he kissed me fully on the lips.   
“I love you more Louis” I kissed him back, his hands coming up to grip onto my hair, trailing down to hold onto my neck. I loved when he did this.   
I gasped and jumped back when his hand skimmed over my crotch, groping me slightly, I could tell he was smirking at me.  
“How about I stay a while until I’m sober” he asked, swaying his hips as he unlocked the door and walked up to my room, like the little flirt he was.  
He fell asleep on my bed and I crawled in next to him, wrapping him in my arms and falling asleep too.  
\--  
“Marcel, hey Marcel…Marcel” someone was continuously poking my face.  
“What?” I mumbled, creaking one eye open.  
“What’s this?” Louis asked.   
I reached for my glasses, fitting them on and peering at the sheet of paper he was holding, they were lyrics to a song I was in the midst of writing.  
“N-nothing” I spoke quickly grabbing it from him.  
“They’re beautiful lyrics Marcel” Louis kissing my cheek.  
“It’s not finished yet though” I mumbled.  
“Well when you do finish them I want to hear it”   
I nodded to his request.  
“Oh and Marcel?” he spoke.  
“Louis?” I asked.  
“I’ll never let you go” he whispered, kissing my forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

I wore the contact lenses to School, it was the last week anyway, so why not? Graduation was on Friday and the Formal was on Thursday. The school had picked out a beautiful place, the dance floor was going to be huge and Vanessa was head of the decoration committee so I knew the Hall would look amazing. She had brought the group along to see the Hall, the plan was that each couple would come down the grand stairs, a spotlight shining on them.   
I was ‘going with Vanessa’ to the dance since it had been decided that she would cover up for Louis while he was ‘going’ with Zoe’.   
I was so excited, Gemma and my mum had helped me pick out a suit while Vanessa made alterations due to the theme. Oh and the theme was Masquerade. I had a fiery colour for my mask, so did Louis, our costumes were almost identical, but still different at the same time, she told us we were Phoenixes.  
She on the other hand would not let anyone see her costume other than Zoe. But from some of the glimpse I had seen it was going to be amazing, I knew she was using some dark blue material and she was going to wear a corset with it, she wouldn’t shut up about it.   
I arrived at school, spotting Louis and going over to him.  
“Are you trying to kill me?” he asked.  
“No, why?” I asked, confused.  
“Damn you with contacts” he cursed.  
I laughed, kissing his cheek and hugging him.  
“You know you love me” I kissed him.  
“Yes I do” he leant into me. “I’m excited to see you on Thursday night” he murmured into my ear.  
“So am I, you’re going to look so hot”  
“So are you  
“Hey you two” Vanessa joined us both.  
“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be decorating?” I teased.  
“The team do that on Wednesday” she flipped her hair back “And plus I need a break” she took a deep breath.  
“Alright then, have you got your costume sorted?” Louis asked.  
“Finished it last week” she grinned. “Mask is also done too.”   
She sat down on the grass, pulling us down too, Louis sat on my lap, my arms around his waist.  
“Also, Marcel, I need to sort your hair out, so everyone needs to be there an hour beforehand okay?” she told me.  
“Okay” I smiled.  
“I’ll be there too right” Louis demanded.  
“Of course”   
***  
“We start decorating tomorrow!” Vanessa squealed, running up to us.  
Gosh, Zoe wasn’t kidding when she said Vanessa could get too excited, I was warned and everything but I didn’t believe her, I probably should have.  
“You guys are going to love the Hall, also I snagged a table for just our little group, Me, you, Louis, Zoe, Eva and Stan.”  
Oh yeah, she was also sorting out Stan and Eva’s costumes. Geez Vanessa was sorting out everyone’s costumes…Anyway, Eva was a friend of hers, she was going with Stan to the Dance. Eva was really cool, even though she was shorter than most people she had a personality to outshine everyone else, she was very strong minded and powerful, but she was also very nice too, she wasn’t someone who would pick on others, she was kinda caring like Vanessa but diferent?  
“Actually, where is Stan I need to chat with him about the music” she spoke, stopping mid sentence to look around wide eyed.  
“With Eva of course” Louis told her.  
She flew off the find him. Stan was the Dj for the dance, he was sorting out all the music, so of course Vanessa had to cross check with the playlist.   
Vanessa was practically sorting out the whole Dance, but everyone in the whole year knew it was going to be epic. I was told she was well known for doing this sort of thing.  
Vanessa’s POV  
I crossed checked the playlist Stan had sorted out, it was great, the Dance was going to be great, everything was just great. The School had booked out a huge Hall, and had given me a budget and the rights to decorate it however I wanted. They knew I was skilled in my area with this sort of thing, not to boast about it or anything...  
Marcel and Louis’ costumes had come out almost matching. Almost. Their costumes were based on Phoenixes. The elemental creature of fire, Louis was the Male Phoenix whilst Marcel was the Female. Don’t judge me, Marcel is just more feminine than Louis okay?   
I was going something more along the lines of a water Elemental, like a mermaid but I wasn’t going to wear a mermaid dress. I liked more of the puffy dresses, like a Gypsy dress but I was toning it down a lot. It was still going to be big, but not so big I couldn’t fit into a car, just big enough for my liking, so I could feel like a princess.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Wednesday. I set out with my team, we got the whole day off. So we were up at 7:30am, with all the decorations. There were 20 boxes full.   
We started with the Grand stairs, rolling a red carpet down the length of it, I had measured the length of it before hand, getting everything I needed a week before.   
I had gotten lots and lots of fairy lights, I loved fairy lights, and everyone else better like them too.   
We hung them up around the Hall, getting them up as high as possible, turning off all the lights and marvelling at the pretty glow they emitted. There was enough light to see properly and eat food. But it was dark enough to hide in corners and make out.  
“Nice work team” I grinned.  
We worked on all the other decorations, setting up the tables and chairs. The floor was a nice mahogany. The old finishes on the pillars and corners of the hall were perfect. We tested out the drapes on the big stage out the front.   
This was perfect for the girls on the dance team. They were going to perform a show. I, with all the others in the textiles classes help design their dresses for the Dance, designing the dresses so they had a costume underneath as well as an easy bottom to rip off and put back on.   
We added sparkly tinsel hanging down the walls like a waterfall to reflect the lights from the fairy lights.   
Also the great thing about this Hall was that it had huge Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. We could use them for dinner, turning on the fairy lights halfway through the length of the dance so they didn’t over heat.  
There was no colour scheme, but everything looked great together, I used a lot of crème colours, nothing too vibrant or hurtful to the eye. And also a cute little finishing touch, 10 minutes before people were allowed to be let into the hall we’re going to put strawberries dipped in chocolate attached to sticks in a vase to create the effect of a bouquet of flowers. Green tissue paper ruffled around the sides for leaves.   
We had all the strawberries in a fridge in the school staff rooms and canteen fridge. Also some trays in the senior room, no one was to take any, we had cameras up.   
We finished at 4:30, going to Pizza hut and ordering enough pizzas to serve at the dance tomorrow night. We gave them the time to deliver and enough money to pay for all of them, 250 pizzas were going to be delivered with 215 people attending, enough pizza for everyone, we ordered several different types of pizzas being thoughtful of all the vegetarians and anyone with certain allergies.   
\--  
Marcel’s POV  
I came with Zoe and Louis to Vanessa’s place 3 hours before the dance, which would give her enough time to fix all our hair and costumes.   
“Hey, where’s Stan and Eva?” Louis asked.  
“Eva is getting her hair done at the shopping centre and Stan is with her, they’re going together, they already got their outfits” she told us.  
She started off with Zoe’s hair, sending me and Louis out of the room, Louis sprawled out on the couch to watch tv.  
I lay down on top of him, watching tv with him. I was so excited for tonight.   
About 45 minutes later Zoe came out, she was in her dress, her down in a braid, one of the braid sections already in a plait, light make up decorating her features.  
She had a shimmering teal dress on, nicely complimenting her curves before flowing out at her hips, it was a very elegant dress, we were both stunned, even though we were gay we were both enchanted by her appearance.  
“Wow you look really pretty” Louis told her.  
“I agree” I spoke.  
“Shut up, this is a one off” she spoke rudely, she started raiding the fridge, coming out of the kitchen and lying down on the couch.  
“Get any food on your dress and you die” Vanessa warned.  
“I’ll wear a bib” she called back.  
She took Louis up to her room to fix his attire and hair, coming out 15 minutes later telling me not to look.  
I walked blindly up to her room, she took of my glasses giving me contacts to put in.   
She started on my hair, putting it up in quiff she did on the night at Ally’s party, too bad Ally wasn’t here tonight, she was off in Paris.   
She did a soft side quiff, spraying hairspray on it and making sure it stayed up, while still maintaining its soft touch, I was given my outfit and I was forced out of her room to change in the bathroom.  
I spotted Louis on the couch.  
“Louis!” I peered over the back of the couch to look at him upside down.  
“You look sexy Marcel” he ginned, quickly kissing me.  
He turned around, sitting up off the couch, eyeing me and my costume, mine was almost the same as his but his seemed darker, more masculine whilst mine was lighter and a tad more feminine.  
His had more darker reds and less flashes of yellow and orange as mine did.  
“You look really good” I complimented him.  
“You too” he grinned.  
“Please don’t kiss” Zoe grimaced.


	24. Chapter 24

Vanessa came out in her dress, she had a nice dark blue dress on, it looked like silk. It was glittery and had glints of silver here and there.  
“What do you think?” she asked, looking as if she already knew the answer.  
“Beautiful” I spoke.  
“What Marcel said” Louis smiled.  
She had a corset on, nice curves on display, the bottom of the dress puffed out nicely, a few layers that fluffed out. She held 4 Masks in her hand, a light red one, a dark red one, a dark green one and a teal one one.  
“Here are your masks”   
She handed me the dark red one, Louis the lighter red one. It fitted me perfectly, so did Louis’. Zoe fitted hers on while Vanessa put hers on.  
“Alright, off we go!” she spoke.  
“But there’s like an hour left” Zoe groaned.  
“And I need to sort out one last detail, so you guys are coming to help and you get to see the decorations” she tempted.  
“Fine”   
We all got driven by Vanessa’s mum in their van, it was huge and had enough space for everyone.  
We walked into the hall, marvelling at the display, it was absolutely stunning. There was still half an hour left to go and she met up with the rest of the decorating committee.   
“Alright guys, we need to get 250 chocolate strawberries in these vases, I’ve already lined them with the tissue paper so go crazy, and make sure they’re all even” we heard her speak.  
We helped bring out the vases setting each out on the tables and arrange the strawberries.  
There were just enough strawberries in each vase, the stern voice of Vanessa reminding us not to eat any of them.  
“This place looks lovely” I told her.  
“I hope everyone likes it” she took a deep breath.   
\--  
Everyone was filled into the Hall, chatting happily, with their dates next to them.  
One by one they were taken out and addressed to the crowd, a spotlight on them.   
Everyone loved the idea.  
“Now, welcoming Marcel Styles and Vanessa Kezerle!” one of the people from our grade volunteered to call out the names.   
The light was shone on us as we made our way down the stairs, everyone was hooting for us, I was grinning like an idiot.  
“Everyone welcome Louis Tomlinson and Zoe Miller”   
Everyone clapped and cheered, they came down and joined us.  
“That felt amazing” Louis grinned at me.  
“I know right” I hugged him.  
We all sat down at our table, me next to Louis, Vanessa next to Zoe and Stan and Eva seated together.  
“They’re not flowers they’re strawberries!” Eva exclaimed, she took one from the vase, taking a bite out of it.  
“Do you like them?” Vanessa asked.  
“Of course” she spoke through a mouthful.  
The rest of the night flew by like a breeze, the dancers put on an amazing show and the pizza was probably the best part.  
The Dance had progressed into the partying stage, all the dancers coming down to grind whilst Stan was up on the stage blasting out the latest tracks and some of his own mixes while everyone danced around, I watched them all as I took a drink from my glass, sipping on the fruity punch.  
Louis came over to me, downing the contents of his and turning to face me.  
“Marcel! Ready for number 7?” Louis shouted over the music, it was a good time, we could sneak out unnoticed, and also we had pre-planned to do exactly this, on tonight.  
“Let’s go” I tugged him out of the crowd, he walked with me to the closest hotel, telling the Lady at the counter that he had booked a room tonight. We were given the keys and before I knew it we were running up to the room.  
He shut the door behind him, pulling my collar down so our lips could meet.  
“You sure about this?” he asked, nodding as he held strong eye contact, he was trying to catch his breath at the same time I was.  
“Definitely, I want to lose it tonight to you” I mumbled, surging forward to suck on the sensitive skin of his neck.  
“Good, now let me make love to you”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: WEAK SMUT SCENE AHEAD I APOLOGISE

I was sitting on the end of the bed as he unbuttoned my jacket, tossing it to the floor, not even looking as it fell shortly to rest on the edge of the mattress. His lips were on mine as he reached in between our bodies, unbuttoning the dress shirt I was wearing and pushing the long sleeves down over my shoulders.  
He clambered onto my lap, the temperature in the room, seeming to rise several degrees.   
His were lips still attached to mine as his slender fingers ran down my chest, stopping at the buckle of my belt.  
“I got it” I mumbled against his lips, he moved down to my neck and sucked on my jaw, lips latching onto the sweet spot under my ear. I let out a throaty moan as pleasure shot through my body, freeing my belt buckle.  
He smirked against my neck. “Do you want to undress me?”  
“Yes please” I nodded eagerly.  
He stood up in front of me, breath still a little un-even as my hands unbuttoned his jacket and shirt, slipping them off his shoulders and letting them fall to the floor. I smiled down at his chest; he was so tanned and gorgeous.  
“I love you Louis” I trailed my fingers softly down his chest, kissing his happy trail, I couldn’t believe he was mine.  
“I Love you too Marcel” he ran a hand through my hair.  
His breath hitched, fingers trembling in my hair as my fingers reached his belt, my cold, slightly sweaty digits on his warm stomach, I fumbled with the simple latch, both nervous and excited at the same time.  
The belt finally loosened, my fingers popping open the button that held his dress pants. My breath quickened as heat rose to my cheeks, my hands were shaking.  
“Marcel, it’s alright, I love you and everything is fine” Louis reassured me, placing one hand on my thigh and rubbing his thumb in circles “Stop shaking yeah?”  
I eased off his pants, already seeing a bulge. Oh my, that’s a big bulge.  
“Let me guide you” he spoke lowly, he climbed around onto the bed, letting me follow suite.  
He lay on his side in front of me, our chests facing eachother. He urged me to come closer, his steady hand on my chest, rubbing circles with his thumb. The touch was soothing.  
“Relax baby”   
I nodded, gulping, nobody had ever touched me before in this sort of way and it was nerve wrecking. He leant forward, lips moving against mine, his tongue flicking out to swirl inside my mouth.  
I moaned as his hand trailed from my chest to the waist band of my boxers, flicking it up before slipping his hand down. I bit on his lip as his fingertips came into contact with my shaft, whimpering as his smaller hand wrapped around my twitching length, pulling me out from the confines of my boxers.  
“Fuck…Louis” I groaned.  
“Be a good boy, let me make you come” the filthy language that past his lips made it even harder to contain myself, strained whimpers leaving my mouth.  
He started to move his hand, slow flicks of his wrist, up and down, repeating the action over and over again, slight twists of his hand pushing me to my orgasm.  
“Let go baby” Louis sucked my earlobe into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive lobe, the sensation only travelled down to my cock, pushing me further to the edge.  
“Fuck” I cursed, gripping onto his shoulder. My head leant forward into his chest as he stroked me to my orgasm, his movements becoming faster and jerkier, the sound of his hand pumping against my balls and my moans, the only sounds that filled the small room.   
“So close..” my words were muffled into his collar bone, his fingertip running over the slit, setting me off.  
I grunted into his neck as my orgasm shuddered through me, waves of pleasure crashing through my body as my semen squirted out onto Louis’ hip, one, two, three times.  
“Fuck…Lou, that was…” I trailed off, in no state to even think of a descriptive word.  
He giggled, kissing my forehead as I caught my breath back.  
Louis’ POV  
I got up off the bed as he caught his breath, still in a daze from his recent orgasm. I searched for the small packet I concealed earlier in my pants, placing the foil packet onto the bedside table and looking back at Marcel to ask if he was ready, he had thrown his boxers off, and they were at the end of the bed, in a small heap. He nodded, taking a deep breath, before sitting up, legs bent slightly.  
“Louis?” he asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“It um…” he blushed, head bent down to his lap. “It was hot when you spoke dirty” he mumbled quickly.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well then, on your knees, you filthy little cock slut, what about that?” I asked in a demanding tone.  
He nodded, cheeks still flushed as he got onto his knees, his petite little ass in the air as he rested on his elbows.  
“Shit I don’t have any lube” I cursed.  
“You have cum down your hip you haven’t wiped off” he mumbled.  
“Gross, but duable” I wiped some of it off with my finger, spreading his ass-cheeks apart. His tight little pink hole clenched as I blew a stream of cold air.  
“Fuck” his head laid in his fists, his teeth pressing down on his bottom lip.  
I smirked as I slowly teased his hole, making him clench even more.  
“Hey, relax, or it’ll hurt more” I spoke from past experience, rubbing circles into his hip with my other hand.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah”  
He took deep breaths as I pushed one little finger in, swirling it around to ease him open. Slowly, as his groans turned to pleasure, I slicked another finger up with saliva, pushing it in next to the first one.  
“Shit” he bucked his hips as my fingers scissored his opening.  
He choked out a groan as I pushed a third finger in, running it alongside his prostate, several more strings of groans escaping his plump lips.  
“Fuck” he drawled out, low and gravelly, he released a deep porno moan from the back of his throat, arching his back up as I stroked his prostate again.   
“I think you’re ready”  
He whimpered as I withdrew my fingers, lightly smacking his bum, my hands pulling down my boxers and chucking them with Marcel’s. I took the foil packet on the bedside table and ripped open the top, to pull out the oily rubber circle.  
Squeezing the tip, I rolled it down over my already hard length, glancing back up at Marcel who had reached down to stroke himself, soft whimpers filling the room.  
“You ready babe?”  
“Yeah, go easy, please” he whined.  
“Of course baby” I assured.  
I teased his entrance with the tip of my cock, letting him get a little used to the size before I pushed my length in, god he was so tight, it was almost painful. I squeezed my eyes as I filled him up, only making him tense around me.  
“Shh, relax, remember” I stroked his spine, watching him shudder at the feather-light touches I trailed down his back.  
“Okay” he mumbled, after a few moments I felt him relax around me.   
My hips rocked back, rolling forward slowly, as soft moans escaped both our mouths.  
I continued with my slow, gentle thrusts, my hands gripping onto his hips to hold him in place. He was so tight, and so needy for me I found. He whimpered my name every time I hit his prostate, mumbling something incoherent afterwards into his wrist.  
My cock was aching for me to go faster, to thrust harder into Marcel’s tight ass and hear him scream my name, I wanted to rock the bed back and forth and hear the slap of skin against skin, I wanted to be rough with him and I wanted to-  
“Faster…Lou, please” he groaned, his voice, thick and laced with ecstasy.   
I quickened my pace to match his pleas and my own desires, my hands gripping tighter to his hips, as the sound of thigh, slapping against ass was loud and clear, echoing throughout the small room.  
“Lou” he grunted after a hard thrust.  
I repeated the same movement, hearing my name slip from his lips as the bed rocked forward.  
“’M so close” he squeezed out, eyes screwed shut as he panted.   
The sight of Marcel in front of me, sweating and panting as he was bent over, my cock in his ass was enough for me to reach my climax. With a few more hard thrusts, I spilled my pleasure into the condom, biting back my screams as my pace slowed, my breathing irregular.  
I held onto the rhythm, riding Marcel out until he came onto the bed sheets, crying out and taking fistfuls of the material into his hands, his body convulsing at yet another orgasm.  
His body shuddered as I pulled out, my fingers tying the condom into a knot before sloppily chucking it to the bin. I was high off my orgasm as I flopped down next to him, managing to plant a kiss to his forehead. I was worn out and slightly sleepy.  
“Felt so good Lou” he draped a lazy arm around my waist “I love you” he pressed a sloppy kiss to my forehead.  
“Love you too” I blindly planted a kiss to his jaw.   
We were both sweaty in each other’s arms and it felt a little unpleasant, but I was too tired to move and I was ready to doze off.  
\--  
I was woken up unpleasantly by my ringtone, stumbling out of bed to stop the noise.  
“Louis where were you last night?” Vanessa demanded as I pressed the phone to my ear.  
“I’m fine Ness, I’m at a hotel with Marcel, we’re both safe” I told her.  
“Did you fuck last night?” she asked.  
“That is none of your business” I spoke rudely.  
“Remember to be at graduation at noon” she reminded.  
“What ever”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh second last chapter :D

Zoe’s POV  
I grinned at the two of them as they looked like they had fucked each other last night, I had a gay brother, I knew the signs.  
I watched Louis stroll over to the refreshment stand while Marcel stumbled to his seat next to me.  
He sat down in his chair, hissing lightly before adjusting his position slightly.  
“Louis fucked you last night didn’t he?” I whispered.   
He looked shocked.  
“N-No…that’s none of your business, we didn’t” he mumbled, his cheeks flushing red.  
“You’re a terrible Liar” I scoffed.   
He blushed furiously, his attention diverting to Louis who was looking for his lover, two pieces of cake in his hands.  
“Over here Lou!” Marcel shouted out.   
Louis made his way over, sitting next to Marcel as they shared their cake.  
\--  
The awards for best grades and academic achievements were so boring, I was waiting for the end when I could get my graduation letter.  
I slumped down in my chair, picking at my nails and zoning out of what was happening on stage.  
“Certificate awarded to Zoe Miller” the principle called out, my head shot up.  
I scrambled out of my chair, walking up to the stage as elegantly as I could manage and receiving my certificate.  
I flashed my biggest smile to the school, I was finally getting out of this shit hole.   
The other certificates were handed out, finally it was over, it was finished, I was outta here.  
Louis’ POV  
Marcel and I hugged each other in joy, we had finally graduated from school.   
Even though I was over the moon, a part of me was dreading Sunday. Marcel was leaving on Sunday.  
Everyone in our grade shouted a countdown before we all threw our hats up, keeping an eye on mine.   
I caught Marcels for him, handing him his before kissing him on the lips fully.  
His arms tugged me closer as he kissed back, encouraging me to jump up onto him.  
I did, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly and hugging him tight.  
“I love you Marcel” I told him, not wanting to let go.  
“I love you too Louis” he whispered back.  
We kissed once more before I jumped down, holding his hand and walking down to our mums who were chatting together.  
***  
I helped Marcel pack the last of his things into a truck, I was sad and depressed already, an empty feeling in my heart growing larger by the second, if I stalled, he would take longer to leave right?  
“Louis?” he asked, voice wavering.  
“Marcel?”  
“I uh, got something for you” he mumbled.  
He handed me a cd with his writing neatly printed ‘Don’t let me go’ on the disk.  
“You finished it” I was close to tears, this was too much to handle.  
“Yeah, I want you to listen to it” he smiled at me.  
“Of course I will” I hugged him again, suddenly remembering my gift for him.  
“Oh, I have something for you too”  
I reached into my pocket, taking out two identical rings.  
“What’s that?” he asked.  
“Promise rings” I sniffled.  
I handed him the bigger one, slipping it on his finger and holding his hands, he put mine on for me.  
“Louis I love it” a tear escaped from his eye onto my palm.  
“Sorry” he wiped his eye, sniffling.  
I hugged him around the waist.  
“I’m going to miss you so much” I blubbered.  
“I bet I will” he ran a hand through my hair.  
The tears would not stop from either of our eyes so we just hugged and cried, I’m so pathetic, but Marcel was my light, he was my love. And he was leaving today. He was my happiness and he meant more than anything to me.  
Marcels POV  
Louis was the first person, other than my family who I had fallen utterly in love with and I was devastated to leave him today. He made my days happy and made me smile even when I didn’t want to, not many people could do that.   
“Do you promise to text me everyday?” he asked.  
“Of course, I’ll call too, I’ll skype, I’ll visit as often as I can” I hugged him tighter.  
“Marcel, I love you” he whispered.  
“I love you too Louis” I sobbed, it was getting even harder to let him leave.  
We stayed, wrapped in each other’s arms until my mother called me to leave.  
“Always remember the promise ring” he whispered.  
“I’ll never forget”  
I pulled away, kissing his forehead softly before squeezing his hand tight.  
“I love you Louis”  
His head was slumped down, refusing to look up at me, his crying face on display.  
“Louis?”  
“I love you too Marcel” he ran into my arms, hugging me tight. “I don’t want you to leave” he wailed.  
“Me neither, but I have a plane to catch, I have to go” My mum kept shooting me urging glares.  
He slowly let me go, his bottom lip quivering slightly.  
“Stay strong, I love you remember” I whispered, kissing his lips softly.  
“Bye, love you too” he sniffled.  
I hugged him once more, kissing his forehead, climbing into the car and waving to him as I drove off.  
I was going to miss Louis so much.


	27. LAST CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i remember crying when i wrote this, play the song you guys, play the song.  
> Wait at the end its not the end end, theres a sequel, but i wont post it unless you ask so..

I put the cd in my stereo, turning it up so it projected around me.  
A piano started it off, slowly but rhythmically.  
“Now you were standing there right in front of me, I hold on it's getting harder to breathe, All of a sudden these lights are blinding me, I never noticed how bright they would be.”  
My eye’s watered up, my bottom lip quivering, his voice sounded so low, it sounded barely like him, but I knew it was him.

“I saw in the corner there’s a photograph, No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you, It lies there alone in its bed of broken glass, This bed was never made for two”  
A sob escaped my mouth, my heart, shattering into a million pieces.

“I'll keep my eyes wide open, I'll keep my arms wide open”  
I started crying loudly into my pillow to smother the sobs.  
“Don't let me, Don't let me, Don't let me go, Cause I'm tired of feeling alone”  
“Marcel” I cried, curling up into a ball, I latched onto my pillow, letting the tears run free.  
“Don't let me, Don't let me go, 'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone”  
“I’ll never leave you” I whimpered.  
“I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star, I caught one and it burned a hole in my, hand oh, Seems like these days I watch you from afar, Just trying to make you understand, I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah”  
I wailed, hugging my pillow, his voice was beautiful.

“Don't let me, Don't let me, Don't let me go, 'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone, Don't let me, Don't let me go, Don't let me, Don't let me, Don't let me go, 'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone”  
His voice was so lonely and innocent in this section, how could I ever stop loving him. “I love you Marcel”

“Don't let me, Don't let me, Don't let me go, 'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone, Don't let me, Don't let me go, 'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone”  
I continued crying into my pillow, I loved him so much, and now he was gone.  
“I love you Marcel” I whimpered.  
I wanted him here but I had to face the fact.  
He was gone.  
THE END


End file.
